Mystery Girl
by NatalinaFanForever
Summary: After I moved to NYC when my mom died, I thought my life was over. And I was only eleven. I had to live with my dad and stepbrother who I never talked to. Then one day I meet this boy, his name's Nathaniel. But I call him Nat and he calls me Rosie. Suddenly, I think I like it here.
1. Meet Nathaniel

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**This is my NEW story 'Mystery Girl'! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

"Rosalina! Lunch is ready!"

"I'm not hungry!" I laid back down on my new bed. It had my same sheets from my old house but, all at once it didn't feel the same. I had moved here to New York from Connecticut, because my mom died and my dad moved to New York after they divorced when I was three. Now, I was only eleven and forced to make a new life. Oh and did I mention I had an annoying younger step-brother _and _a crazy new step-mom? It was a lot to adjust to, and I had no idea how I was going to do so. But one thing is for sure, I needed to get out of this house.

I walked downstairs completely ignoring my step-brother Josh's greetings of, "Hi Boobalina!"

"Dad, can I go to the park?"

"Sure, but don't you want Josh to show you?"

I glanced at Josh. "No thanks, I think I got it."

My dad nodded as I set out the front door and down the block to the park I saw on the way here from the airport. When I reached the park, I sat on the swing farthest away from anyone else.

The closest people to me were these two boys. One looked about Josh's age (which was nine) and the other boy looked a few years younger then him.

I sat slowly swinging, looking around the park, when I sensed someone behind me. I looked to the swing next to me and saw the boy who looked like he was nine.

"H-hello luv," He said. He had a slight British accent.

"Um…hi."

"I…uh, haven't seen you around here before."

"Yeah, I don't come here a lot."

"My name's Nathaniel, but most people call me Nat."

"Oh…that's…nice."

He nodded.

This boy Nat was kinda odd…but he had this cute smile and brown messy hair that just made him hard not to like. The British accent was a little weird, but I'll get over it.

"I'm Rosalina," I said, adding a smile.

"Rosalina," Nat mumbled to himself. "I like that name."

"Thanks…I like your name too."

And from there, I was sold. Nat was probably the nicest boy I've ever met. We sat on the swings all afternoon talking, laughing, and just having fun. I completely forgot about the fact that I would be going home to my dad, step-mom, and step-brother.

"So-so what's your family like?" He asked, as we laid on the grass near the swings.

"Oh…their…um…okay," I said shrugging, pretending not to notice his stutter or his accent.

"It doesn't sound like their okay."

"Well…um…this is my first day ever in New York. Because…my mom…died…and my parents are divorced…"

Nat sat up to look at me. "Your parents are divorced?"

I smiled. "Hey, you don't have a British accent anymore."

He cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry—"

"No, it's fine. I like your real voice better," I said, sitting up too.

"Yeah…I don't even know why I used it…it just kinda…happened."

"It's cool."

"So your parents are divorced?"

"Yeah, but my mom died a few weeks ago, so I had to move here."

"Aw c'mon, New York isn't so bad."

"I don't think it is…but I just don't wanna live here with my dad and my annoying step-brother and his crazy mom."

"You don't like your dad?" Nat asked, looking confused.

"I don't know him…I haven't seen him since I was three."

"Oh…my mom died when I was four."

"I'm sorry Nat, I didn't even know—"

"It's fine."

"So what about your family?" I asked as he looked at the little boy he was with earlier.

"That's my little brother Alexander, but everyone calls him Alex. He's six. My dad's at home."

Alex had an American flag do-rag on, with the ends of his curly hair sticking out in the back. He had brown hair, just like Nat. He had socks tied around his ankles and his main colors basically consisted of red, white, and blue.

"Cool."

"Alex loves to play the drums. He used to play the sax but the drums are better for him."

"That's so cool!"

"Hey Alex!" Nat called, waving his brother over.

Alex ran over to us, smiled at me then looked at his older brother. "What's wrong, Nat?" His practically baby voice asked.

"Alex this is my friend, Rosalina. Rosalina, this is my little brother, Alex."

"Hi Alex," I said, smiling at the six year old.

"Little? Little? Even though I'm three years younger, I'm way smarter then you are," Alex said, turning to look at Nat.

I laughed. "Hey Alex, is it true you play drums?"

The little boy's attention turned to me. "Yep. Best there is!"

"You should hear him play sometime," Nat suggested.

"Yeah, me and Nat are gonna start a band when we get older," Alex added.

"Do you play an instrument too?"

"Well mostly piano," Nat said shrugging.

"That's pretty cool. But I should probably get home. It'll be dark soon and I don't exactly know my way around yet so I'll see you guys later," I said, standing up and brushing myself off.

Nat quickly stood up next to me. "D-do you want me to walk you home?"

He seemed pretty nervous, and I really did need some help getting around so I replied, "Sure, if you want to."

"Of course we do, right Alex?"

"Yeah!"

So Nat and Alex walked me home. Its obvious these boys are related because they are both really funny. I think Alex wants to be like his big brother, yet his own person. He's very loud and not afraid to share his opinion. I can tell Nat cares for his little brother and tries to be a good influence on his brother. Nat is definitely the quieter and shy one of the two of them though.

We reached my front gate just as the sun was beginning to set.

"How about tomorrow we can meet at the park after breakfast and me and Alex can show you our favorite spots in the city," Nat offered.

"Hmm…I don't know…running around with two boys I just met, who are nine and six years old in New York city?" I wondered aloud with a smile.

Nat laughed. "C'mon it'll be fun! I promise, nothing bad will happen," He said.

I shrugged. "Sure why not."

"Cool, so we'll see you at tomorrow at the park?"

"Yep," I said smiling. I walked inside the gate, waved goodbye to Nat and Alex, and slipped inside the house.

"Who was that, _Boobalina?_" Josh asked immediately.

I ignored him, making my way to the living room.

"Dad! Rosalina's talking to strangers!" He yelled, running ahead of me.

"Am not!" I yelled, running into the room after him.

"Then who was that boy you were talking to?"

"None of your business, _Joshua!_" I snapped at him.

"Were you talking to a boy Rosalina?" Dad asked, giving me a stern look.

"Yeah, but he's only a friend. I just met him at the park. He and his little brother are really nice and their the only friend I have here."

"That's fine with me," Dad said, turning his stern look into a smile.

"Well its not alright with me," Miss Kaye said.

"Your not my mom, so it doesn't matter what's fine with you or whether or not you approve of my friends because your not my mom and you'll never be anything close!" I practically screamed at her, running out of the house, down the block and straight to the park. I don't care if it was almost dark, I hated that house and everything about it. Angry, hot tears streamed down my face as I tripped and fell to the ground. The woodchips scratched my legs and a chilling breeze blew through the park.

I looked around with tears still pouring down my cheeks. It was becoming darker by the minute, the park was deserted, and I wouldn't be able to find my way home soon.

A blurry figure appeared in my line of vision and I quickly began to crawl backwards.

The figure came closer and closer until I backed into a bench and it rammed into the back of my head. I winced, and shut my eyes tightly. I was breathing heavily, my head hurt, I _hated _my step-mother, and it was becoming too much.

I fell into the comforting darkness as I heard someone calling me.

"_Rosalina!"_

* * *

**A/N-Did you guys like it? A cliff hanger already! Guess who's calling Rosalina! I bet you'll all get it right!**_  
_

**Leave a review please!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	2. I Won't Hurt You

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys!**

**Well, I would've posted this earlier but I had just realized that it is waaay too short! But I added to it a little bit so I hope you guys don't mind it being a little shorter then usual. **

**Oh and I won't update again until I get at least two reviews on this chapter!(: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rosalina, please wake up. Rosalina? Rosalina!"

I tried to open my eyes and squinted around. I wasn't at home and I wasn't at the park. Did someone kidnap me? Am I dead? No, I'm not dead, my head still hurts.

I moaned. My head _still _hurts.

"Rosalina, are you okay?"

I jumped, not recognizing the voice and moved as far away as I could.

"It's okay, Rosie. It's only me, it's Nat," The voice said calmly.

I relaxed immediately, but kept my distance from him. "…Nat…?" I processed slowly.

"Yeah, are you okay?" He looked so worried that he must've been waiting for me to wake up the whole time.

"I…um…I think so….my head just hurts," I said, wiping my eyes, even though I knew there were no tears. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"You hit your head pretty hard."

"What happened?"

He looked away. "You…uh…well you…kinda…fainted."

"Oh, well, where are we?"

"We're at my house, in Alex's and my room. I didn't exactly know what to do when you fainted…so I thought I could bring you here."

"Thanks but how long have been out for?"

"About a half an hour," Nat said shrugging.

The door opened and two boys walked in. One had short brown hair and was bigger and taller then Nat and the other boy, the other boy was short with long-ish blonde hair and glasses.

"Nat, we were supposed to be at Josh's ten minutes ago—" He stopped, noticing me.

"What do you want, Thomas?" Nat asked the boy with short brown hair.

"We were supposed to go to Josh's house," Thomas said, focusing his attention on Nat.

"Yeah, we were going to talk about the band," The blonde boy said.

"I told you, I was going to wait until Rosalina woke up."

"See!" Said someone who sounded like Alex from the hallway. "I told you, Thomas!"

"Can you guys…um…wait in the living room? _Now?_" Nat asked, glancing at me, then looking back at the boys.

Thomas and the other boy walked out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"Nat, what—?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

I stayed up against the wall and Nat gave me a goofy grin. "I can walk you home if you want," He said, reaching out his hand.

I glanced at his hand and then looked back up at him.

"I won't hurt you."

I slowly moved to the edge of the bed, took his hand and stood up.

He led me out of the room, down the hallway and towards the front door. We were just about to walk out when—

"Nat's got a girlfriend!" Thomas shouted.

"I do _not_!" Nat yelled back at him.

"Shut up, Thomas!" Alex shouted.

Nat gave Alex a stern look and led me out of the apartment.

We reached the street when I finally started talking. "You okay?"

He stared down the street. "Yeah…what about you?"

I nodded.

"You don't seem okay, Rosie."

I shrugged.

"See, your not talking. Why not?"

I shrugged again.

"Are you scared?"

I shook my head.

"Are you…nervous?"

I hesitated to answer.

"You _are _nervous!" Nat said.

I just kept walking.

"Why are you nervous?"

I shrugged again.

"I promise I won't hurt you."

I smiled at him and then he asked, "Why were you at the park?"

My free hand clenched into a fist and I could feel the angry tears coming back. "Because my step-mother thinks that I shouldn't be friends with you."

He stopped and stared at me. "I don't want to get you into trouble, Rosie."

"I don't care what she says! You and Alex are the only friends I have and if she doesn't like that then too bad for her. My dad thinks its fine that I'm friends with you, and he's the only approval I need."

"Don't get so upset about it, Rosie. If you don't care then we'll be friends."

We were almost up to my gate when I dropped his hand. "Thanks."

We walked up to the front door and it opened to reveal my dad almost as worried as Nat was. "Where've you been Rosalina? What happened? Who is this?"

"I went to the park and I hit my head. This is my friend, Nathaniel. He…took me to his house because I…um…fainted."

Dad looked Nat up and down. "Thank you, Nathaniel," He said finally, smiling.

"You can call me Nat, sir," Nat said, putting his hands behind his back.

"Nat?"

Dad moved aside to reveal Josh.

_Oh no._ I thought. _Josh was the Josh that my only friend is best friends with. _

"Josh?" Nat asked, with just as much as surprise as I was.

"Yeah, I was just about to come over to your house. How did you two meet?"

"Well we've been..." Nat trailed off, looking at me.

"We met at the park. This is the boy you've been spying on _Joshua_," I said.

Before Josh could say anymore, I pulled away from Nat. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out of here. I ran upstairs to my room and the last thing I heard from downstairs before I slammed my door was:

"Dude, forget about her. Let's go meet the guys."

I ran over to my window that looked out over the street as tears began to trail down my face. I could see Nat and Josh outside, in front of the gate.

Nat noticed me and gave me his goofy grin again.

I couldn't help but smile even though I was still crying.

He tilted his head and gave me a questioning look as if asking what's wrong.

All I could do was turn away and fall back on my bed. I curled up into a ball, slowly drifting out of consciousness and all I could think about were the plans Nat, Alex, and I made. The plans that will never be used.

* * *

**A/N-I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review if your reading!(: **

**Thank you!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	3. The Plans We Would Never Use

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys! **

**I'm glad you guys are liking the story! **

**Here's the third chapter! **

* * *

I woke up, assuming it to be the next morning because of how bright the sun was shining in my room. The memory of yesterday washed over me. I rubbed my eyes. To think, the first boy I met, is best friends with Josh. I walked downstairs to have breakfast and Josh was already sitting at the table.

"I had fun with Nat yesterday," He said, stuffing cereal in his mouth.

I didn't respond.

"You know what the funny thing was, he didn't say a word about you."

I still ignored him. I wasn't going to give him satisfaction.

"Young lady!" Miss Kaye said loudly, marching into the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"You were uncalled for yesterday! You have no right to yell at me! I am your step-mother and I demand—"

"Don't yell at her," Dad said firmly, entering the kitchen.

I looked up at him.

"But dear she was—"

"I know what she did. Nat is a very nice boy. He was nice enough to take care of her and walk her home. I don't know what other boy would. So no matter what you say about him or Rosalina, it doesn't matter. I'm glad Rosalina is friends with him."

For once, Miss Kaye was speechless, and she stormed out of the kitchen.

I smiled up at Dad. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Can I go out to the park?"

"Sure. Are you meeting Nat?" He asked.

Josh looked at me.

I frowned. "No." I walked out of the house and ran to the park, just to sit on the swings. I don't care if Nat comes or not. He probably won't. Now that he's got Josh, he'll just hang around with him all the time. A sudden thought dawned on me.

I can't hang out with Nat and Alex anymore.

If I do, Josh will bug me and annoy Nat for the rest of our lives, and I can't deal with that.

"Rosalina!"

I turned around to see Alex running towards me at full speed, and Nat was running a few yards behind him.

"Rosalina, Rosalina, guess what? I beat Nat!" Alex shouted proudly, as he and Nat stopped next to me.

Nat bent down to support himself on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "No fair…you got a…a head start."

"Good for you Alex," I said, smiling at the little boy.

"Hey Alex, go play on the jungle gym for a little bit. Rosalina and I will come and get you when we leave," Nat said, as he sat down on the swing next to me.

Alex ran off for the jungle gym.

"Rosie?" Nat asked, as I looked in the other direction.

"Hm?"

"Why were you crying yesterday? Why'd you run away?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You _know _what I'm talking about. I saw you yesterday in your window. Why'd you run away? Remember we were at the front door and you ran away."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my friend."

I sighed. "Nat, I think you should just go hang out with Josh. I mean, why don't you go catch up with your best friend? You'll probably have more fun hanging out with him then me."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nat shake his head. "I want to hang out with you. We made plans today. Alex and I told you that we would show you New York, so we're going to show you New York. Yeah, Josh is one of my best friends, but I like you too."

"Won't your friends make fun of you if you hang out with a girl?"

"I could care less what Thomas says. That was that boy there yesterday by the way. The other boy was David."

"You really don't care what Josh, or Thomas, or David says?" I asked, giving him my full attention.

"Nope. They'll have to deal with the fact that I'm friends with a girl."

I smiled at him and he gave me his goofy grin again.

"Ready?"

"Sure, we're wasting daylight."

"Alex! Let's go!" Nat called to his little brother who jumped off the slide and ran over to us.

So they showed me everywhere and everything. They showed me places where their friends hang out, other parks, and where everything is. We even went on a carriage ride. In other words, New York is pretty cool.

We were walking down the street that Nat and Alex lived on when Nat looked at me.

"What?"

He laughed. "Nothing. You just haven't said anything about New York yet. Does this mean bad news?"

"No…New York is great."

"I'm sorry you had to move here because of that certain reason," Nat said suddenly.

I smiled. "Yeah, me too…except if my mom hadn't died, I never would have met you. Or Alex."

He smiled back at me. "Yeah."

"Nat! C'mon, c'mon!" Alex said suddenly, trying to pull on his brother's wrist.

"Alex, calm down," Nat said, pulling his wrist away. "Do you wanna come over? The apartment is right here," He said, turning to me.

"Yeah, sure."

They led me into the apartment building and showed me to their apartment again.

"Nat! Alex! Your home!" Called a voice from the kitchen.

Alex smacked himself on the forehead.

Nat just grinned. "That's my dad," He whispered.

I nodded.

A man walked into the hallway and smiled at me.

"Dad, this is Rosalina. She's J—" Nat stopped and looked at his dad. "She's my new friend." He smiled at me.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Rosalina."

I smiled. "You too, sir." There was something about Nat's dad that just made you want to laugh.

"Ooh, sir. I like it!" He said, as he walked upstairs.

Nat just grinned.

"Nat! Nat! We should show Rosalina our instruments!" Alex shouted with a big smile on his face.

"Okay, okay. Do you want to—?"

"Sure."

Alex ran into the living room while Nat and I just followed behind him. There was a grand piano and a drum set on one side of the room, and a TV and couches on the other side.

"Wow," I said as Alex ran to sit down on his stool behind the drum set.

"Here, come sit down," Nat said as he sat on the piano bench.

I sat down next to him.

"Alex, wanna do Crazy Car?"

"Sure!"

"You write your own songs?" I asked, looking at Nat while he played random notes on the piano.

"Yeah, a little bit. But their nothing good."

"Prove it."

"Okay, let's go Alex."

_Crazy car, to lead me nowhere, lead me nowhere, actually it's made for that, made for that, _

_I have never seen you cry, but right now baby, why oh why, take my hand and be my woman, just for a day_

_Crazy car, to lead me nowhere, lead me nowhere, actually it's made for that, made for that, _

_Cra-a-a-a-a-zy car, cra-a-a-a-a-zy car, cra-a-a-a-a-zy car, cra-a-a-a-a-zy car. _

_Breaks my heart to see you sad, I have never felt this bad. Take my hand and be my woman, just for a day. _

_Crazy car, to lead me nowhere, lead me nowhere, actually it's made for that, made for that_

_Cra-a-a-a-a-zy car, cra-a-a-a-a-zy car, cra-a-a-a-a-zy car, cra-a-a-a-a-zy ca-a-a-a-a-r! _

_Crazy car, cra-a-a-a-a-zy car, cra-a-a-a-a-zy car, cra-a-a-a-a-zy ca-a-a-a-a-a-r, _

_Cra-a-a-a-a-zy ca-a-a-a-r! _

"That's really good!" I said, smiling at him.

"It's not _that _good."

"Yeah it is."

Before he could say anymore the house phone rang and he groaned. "You won't win this," He said, getting up to get the phone.

Alex ran to the fridge and pulled out a lemon lime soda. He basically gulped it down in a few seconds.

Maybe that was why he was so hyper all the time.

I could hear Nat talking to someone on the phone:

"Hello? Oh hey Coop. No their not, why? Are you serious? That's awesome! How'd you do that? Yeah, I'll call them and tell them later. Because…" Nat glanced at me, turned around and even though he was whispering I could hear him say, "Rosalina's here. Josh's step-sister. Yeah, gotta go, bye." He slammed the phone down on the receiver and he was smiling like crazy.

"Hey Nat, what was that band that Thomas and David were talking about yesterday?" I asked as he sat down next to me on the piano bench again.

"Well…it's kinda stupid…I mean…when we were little we liked to play instruments because Thomas learned how to play the cello and so did Josh, but then Josh got a guitar for Christmas so he learned how to play guitar and David knew how to play piano. And even though Alex was only two at the time, we let him play drums. But…we've been practicing a few songs…it's nothing big or anything. But Cooper, my friend, manages the band, and he just called saying we got signed."

"That's great! It obviously means your songs are really good, so I win," I said smiling.

Nat laughed as Alex ran into the room. "We got signed? What's that mean?"

"It means that we can make a real CD now for people who want to buy our music," He explained.

"Yeah! We're famous now!" Alex cheered.

I laughed. "What are you going to call your band?"

"We used to call it—"

"The Naked Brothers Band!" Alex interrupted. He was obviously _very _excited and I don't think the lemon lime soda really helped calm him down.

"But I didn't think that was a very good name if we wanted to be famous, so I changed it to The Silver Boulders," Nat finished.

I nodded. "That's cool. I can't wait to hear you guys all play."

"Yeah, they'll be pretty happy when I tell them we got signed."

"Yeah, I think anyone would be."

"We're famous now!" Alex shouted again.

Nat and I laughed but then I looked at Nat. "Hey Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for showing me New York…and I guess caring about me. I don't know another boy that would do any of that stuff that you did."

He smiled. "Your welcome."

* * *

**A/N-Sorry if I got any lyrics wrong, I didn't listen to the song to check them. I just got them off a website. **

**Leave a review! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	4. Back to Normal

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the late update, but it's finally here! Hope you like it! **

* * *

Nat was walking me home in the evening when he looked at me and asked, "So your gonna go home and tomorrow if and when I see you your not gonna be mad at me?" He smiled.

I laughed. "No, I won't. But if you ditch me then we'll have a problem," I joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny. But that means we're gonna hang out tomorrow right?"

"Don't you think that you should hang out with the guys? You know you have a band together."

He smiled again. "Yeah, I know. I'll tell them."

"Then go…I don't know…celebrate. I'll find something to do."

"I'll hang out with them in the morning and I'll hang out with you in the afternoon," He said, trying compromise.

"Fine, if you insist," I joked again.

"I do, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Nat asked, as we reached my house.

I smiled. "Yeah, see you then." I walked into the house, and noticed Josh wasn't watching at the window like he usually was. He probably realized that he didn't need to spy anymore because he knew who I was hanging out with all the time.

"Why were _you _with Nat?" Josh's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Because he's my friend," I said happily.

"Wow. I can't believe he hasn't told you yet."

"Told me what?"

"That he only hangs out with you because I asked him to."

I scoffed. "That's a lie. You'd do anything to keep me away from Nat." Phew, I thought I had something to worry about.

"Okay, okay, I lied. But he's only hanging out with you because he feels bad for you."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true! He told me all about it. He doesn't really like you, or anything, and not even Alex likes you."

"If he didn't like me then why did he take me to his house when I hit my head? And I thought you said he didn't say anything about me." Now I _knew _he was lying.

"Like I said, he felt bad for you. He knew no one would care if you came home," Josh said, with a triumphant smile on his face.

I just shook my head. I knew he was wrong, and he was only trying to make me upset at Nat again so I wouldn't hang out with him. I shrugged. "Oh well, then I guess he was lying when he told me something about your band," I said, pretending to believe him.

Josh stopped. "What about the band?"

"Oh nothing. If he doesn't care about me, it's probably a lie anyway."

"Rosalina, c'mon tell me!" He begged.

"No, it's pointless. It's probably a lie."

"Okay, okay, I lied! Nat talks all about you! He's really glad you came to New York. All he does is talk about you when we hang out. Please, tell me what he said."

I smiled. "Sorry, can't say." I walked away from him, happy with the turnout of our conversation.

**~NBB~**

The next morning, I knew that I wasn't going to meet Nat until the afternoon, because he was going to meet with the band. So I decided to start putting my room together a little better. I put away clothes, rearranged my room a little bit, put together my desk, put up my posters, and looked through some pictures.

A knock came from the door.

I looked up and saw Dad. "Oh…hi Dad."

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to put my room together a little better."

He nodded. "We'll have to put up new wallpaper soon. It's kind of…boring, don't you think?"

"Yeah, a little bit…no offense."

He laughed for the first time since I could remember. "None taken." Dad noticed the picture I was looking at. It was of my mom and me when I was little. He sighed.

"Do you miss her, Dad?"

"Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you didn't come to her funeral. And you haven't said anything about her."

Dad sighed again and sat down next to me on the bed. "I know, and I'm sorry. You must think I don't care. But I do. I care about her and I care about you."

"Thanks, Dad."

"And you probably have no one to talk to about this, so I'm sorry for that."

"Well at first I didn't…but then I met Nat."

He nodded. "Nat's a nice boy, isn't he?"

"Yeah, his mom died when he was four."

"So that's why you can talk to him about it."

I nodded.

Dad got up and walked over towards the door. "I'll just let you get back to cleaning up your room."

"Hey Dad?"

He looked back at me.

"Thanks for…talking to me." I smiled.

He smiled at me. "Your welcome."

I continued putting my room together until I heard something on the window. It sounded like a rock. I ran over to the window to see Nat and Alex down on the sidewalk. I smiled and ran downstairs. "Dad, I'm going to the park!" I called.

"With Nat?" He called back.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah!" I ran out the door and down the steps.

"Whoa, slow down there. Why are you in such a good mood?" Nat asked smiling at me.

I smiled. "I talked to my dad. It felt really good to finally talk to him."

"That's great."

"How did the guys take the news?" I asked, as we walked towards the park.

"They took it pretty well. But we're going to start rehearsals soon because the studio want us to release a CD as soon as possible."

"So that means you wrote more songs?"

"Yeah, a few."

"I bet their great," I said when we reached the park and Alex took off for the jungle gym again.

"I guess so."

"There's been something bothering me…and I wanted to make sure it wasn't true," I blurted out suddenly.

"What is it?" Nat asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"Well…last night…I was talking to Josh…and he kinda…um…said some things…about you."

"Rosalina, I swear it's not true."

I was a little offended. "So you don't talk about me at all?"

Nat gained the nervous expression I saw when I first met him. "Oh…well…uh, yeah I talk about you. But it's only good things, I promise."

"Yeah, I know…Josh told me."

He looked embarrassed. "Yeah…"

"Nat, it's okay. I think it's sweet."

He just smiled.

"So…I'm guessing that since you have rehearsals, we won't be able to hang out?"

"Of course we're still gonna hang out. You're my friend."

"Thanks, Nat."

Soon after that, Alex roped Nat and I into a game of freeze tag. Nat and I were on a team because before we started Alex had said, "You guys will have to be on a team because I'm a master at this game."

So we agreed it was Nat and I versus Alex. If Alex was able to tag both of us frozen at the same time, he won. If one of us tagged Alex, we won.

Now I was standing frozen by one of the jungle gym bridges, waiting for Nat to come and tag me.

Suddenly, someone tagged me, and pulled me under the bride. Before I could panic, however, they turned me so I was facing…Nat.

"Sorry if I scared you. Ready to get Alex?"

I nodded, quickly looking around to see if Alex was nearby.

"If one of us gets tagged, the other has to tag Alex or its game over for us." Nat was so serious it seemed like this was a life or death situation.

I nodded again.

"I'll distract him, and then you tag him." He ran out from beneath the bridge. "Alex! I'm out in the open!"

There was a silence and then the sound of Alex's feet pounding against the woodchips.

Nat was standing, waiting for Alex to run up and tag him.

As soon as I knew Alex's back was to me, I quickly but quietly ran out to tag him.

He was so close to tagging Nat when I stretched my arm out and tapped Alex on the back. It took him a second to realize what happened but when he did, he froze and Nat smiled.

"Yeah! We won!" Nat said, giving me a high five.

"Sorry Alex," I said, giving the little boy an apologetic smile.

"I'll get you both one day…" Alex said.

"Hey, we won and we didn't cheat," Nat said, smiling.

"Beginner's luck," Alex said with a shrug.

I laughed. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Let's go for ice cream!" Alex said, cheering up immediately.

"Alex, you have enough sugar in your body right now," Nat said, putting a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"So what?" Alex didn't seem to get what Nat meant.

"I think Nat means, we can't get ice cream," I clarified for him.

"_Please!_" Alex begged.

"Maybe next time, Alex," Nat said.

"Fine…" Alex sighed with defeat. But he perked up immediately as an idea hit him. "Let's go show Rosalina your new songs, Nat!"

"Alex, I doubt Rosalina would want to hear unfinished songs."

"Sure, I do."

Nat shrugged. "Sure, if you want to."

"Let's go!" Alex shouted, leading the way out of the park.

We walked towards their apartment and I didn't have to think about unpacking, or Dad, or Josh, or he his crazy step mom. I just thought about how I finally had friends.

* * *

**A/N-Soo did you like it, did you hate it? **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	5. Power Outage

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to update. 'Situations' got in the way so I wasn't able to post until now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When we got to the apartment, Nat let us in again and said, "My dad's not here today."

"He's probably warming up for his accordion concert…" Alex said. He didn't seem to happy about it.

"Your dad plays accordion?" I asked, looking at Nat.

"Yeah…I know it's not the best instrument but—"

"It's the _dorkiest _instrument ever!" Alex interrupted.

"Alex, c'mon, if it wasn't for Dad, we probably wouldn't be able to play our instruments."

"Yeah…your right…so play the songs!" Alex said.

"Okay, okay," Nat walked over to the piano bench and sat down.

I sat next to him.

"Well…it's not really finished but this is all I got so far."

_So you want to_

_I will save you _

_From the headache _

_That she gave you _

_With Motor Mouth_

_That's her name_

_Motor Mouth _

_She's insane _

"That's pretty good," I said, replaying the lyrics in my head.

Nat tried to suppress a smile again but it wasn't working. "You don't like it."

"No, no I do," I said, adding a smile to try to make it believable.

"No you don't. You don't like it and I wanna know why," He said, grinning.

"Okay, okay, it's an okay song. I like it. But…"

"But what?"

"I don't know…it sounds like your saying girls talk a lot," I mumbled, not meeting his gaze.

"What do you mean?"

Darn it, he heard me. "I just mean…well…never mind." I still hadn't looked at him.

Nat wasn't about to give up so quickly. "What is it?"

"It's nothing. I'm just being critical. It's a good song." I smiled, finally meeting his eyes which told me he didn't believe me at all.

"Seriously, if you don't like it then tell me," He said.

"No, _honestly _it's nothing. It's a good song."

"You think so?"

Good, he finally dropped it. "Yeah. Once it's finished I'm sure it'll be a great song."

"Rosalina?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the band will make it?"

I thought about his question. I didn't know how well Thomas or David could play. I honestly didn't believe Josh could play, but Nat seems like a pretty good judge so I'll leave that to him. He and Alex play pretty well, especially at their age. At least Nat's songs made sense, unlike most songs that are out now. He was a good songwriter too. The band name, The Silver Boulders, was pretty interesting too so it'd probably catch people's attention. "Yeah," I said smiling. "You guys will probably do really well."

Nat smiled. "I hope so."

"I've never heard Thomas, David, or Josh play so I can't say much. But I think you'd know good music when you hear it."

"Thanks. I know you probably don't believe me but Josh is pretty good."

I laughed. "No, I don't believe you, but if you say so…"

The front door to the apartment opened and Nat and Alex's dad walked in with his accordion strapped on over his shoulders. "Hey boys! Oh, hi Rosalina! How are you?" He seemed to always have a smile on his face.

I smiled. "I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm great, thank you for asking."

"How did the concert go, Dad?" Nat asked. He was smiling too.

"It was great, Nat. Would you like me to play a bit for you—"

"No!" Alex shouted.

I looked back at the little boy, who had a frantic look on his face. "You _don't _need to play!"

"It's okay, maybe later. I'll be upstairs," He said as he walked happily up the stairs.

Alex groaned loudly and ran to the fridge, to get a lemon lime soda, no doubt.

The phone started ringing and Nat and Alex both looked at each other.

"You get it!" Alex shouted from the kitchen.

"You get it!"

"Your older!"

"Your closer!"

"Would one of you just _answer the phone_?" I said looking from Nat and Alex.

Nat rolled his eyes. "I'll get it." He walked over to the phone and picked up. "Hello? Really? Are you serious? Okay, okay, I'm turning it on!" He hung up and picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

A chubby bald man was on screen saying, "There's a new band in the makings music fans! A new band called The Silver Boulders has just been signed with Who's The Man Records and the head of the company says he thinks The Silver Boulders will be a huge hit. The band is managed by _nine year old_, yes you heard me right, nine year old Cooper Pillot. It was formed by other nine year old Nat Wolff. You want my personal opinion? I think this band is a big _mistake! _A bunch of nine year olds playing music? Oh, and did I mention the other Wolff brother, Alex Wolff who's supposed to play drums, is only _six?_ Yeah, I think that speaks for itself. I suppose Nat has got _some _talent, especially being able to write his own songs. But the rest of these guys?" The man pretended to slit his neck. "But we'll let you all decide when their first CD comes out sometime this year." He ended the report with a loud, creepy laugh.

I took the remote from Nat and quickly turned off the TV.

Nat and Alex were still staring at the TV. Alex with a lemon lime soda in his hand, and Nat was just staring.

"You shouldn't listen to him. Not everyone's going to like your music."

The brothers still ignored me.

"He's probably just jealous because he can only make money off of trashing everyone else." I didn't know who the man was and I'd never seen his show before but it seems he only hates on everything else.

"But that's our _first _review. What are people going to think of us now? That was Matt Pinfield, everyone listens to his show," Nat said, falling onto the couch with his head in his hands.

I sat next to him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "No one's going to believe him. Think about it, no one has heard your music yet. It hasn't even been given to the record company yet. Smart people won't believe him because they haven't heard your music yet. True fans will give you guys a chance first."

The only sound I heard was a distant rumble of thunder. I sighed. "Nat, I'm gonna go. It's gonna rain and I probably should get home anyway. But I want you to know, don't listen to him. He's got no life anyway if his career is trashing everyone else. Your band will do fine." I got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Rosalina," Nat said, getting up. "I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, no I want to. Alex stay here."

"Why?" Alex whined.

"Because it's going to rain, just stay here." Nat seemed to be a little irritated with his brother.

We walked out of the apartment and we started down the street. It was starting to get windy and the dark clouds were quickly moving to cover the city.

"Nat, tell me honestly, are you okay?"

He didn't look at me. "I guess so."

"Seriously Nat, don't let the review get to you. The record company believes that you guys will be a hit. I bet you will be." I cautiously took his hand. He always did it for me when I was angry or upset so I thought maybe it would work for him.

He glanced down at our hands but then said, "Oh no, I'll probably have to tell the guys."

"Do you want me to tell Josh for you?"

"Would you?" Nat finally looked at me.

"Sure. He probably won't believe me, but I'll tell him." I dropped his hand.

"I know you probably don't want to so thanks."

We were still on the same block of the apartment building when the thunder became a lot louder and a gust of wind blew down the street.

I swallowed nervously and looked at the sky. The clouds were dark and the sun wasn't visible anymore. I must've looked nervous too because Nat took my hand. "Do you think we'll make it to your house?"

"Well, we're still pretty close to your apartment. If we make it to your house, I don't think you'll be able to walk back before the storm."

"Do you wanna come back to my house? You can call your dad and tell him your okay," Nat offered looking at me.

"I guess we should," I said shrugging.

We ran back to his house and just made it as loud thunder rumbled loudly and lightning flashed.

"I thought you took Rosalina home," Alex said, from his spot curled up in an egg shaped chair.

"Yeah, but it started storming and we weren't even half way down the block," Nat said, dropping my hand.

We ran to the windows just as a gust of wind shook the trees below the high apartment and it started pour rain.

"Wow," I said, relieved. We made it just in time. Lightning flashed through the apartment and thunder echoed in my ears. My breath caught in my throat. I've always hated storms. Especially back in Connecticut, but back then Mom was always there to make me feel better.

"You okay, Rosie?" Nat asked, coming from behind me.

I jumped and put my hand on my chest. "You scared me."

"Sorry," He said, giving me an apologetic look. "But are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I turned to look back at the window. "I just don't like storms."

"Do you want to call you dad now?"

"Sure."

He walked over to the coffee table by the couch. "There's the phone."

"Thanks." I dialed Dad's house.

"_Hello?"_

"Dad? It's me."

"_Rosalina? Where are you? It's storming outside. Don't tell me your at the park." _

"I'm at Nat's house. I was going to leave but it started storming so Nat said I could stay here until the storm passes. Is that okay?"

"_That's fine. I'll see you when you get home." _

"Thanks Dad. Bye." I hung up the phone and looked at Nat.

"Everything okay?"

I nodded.

"Where's Dad, Alex?" Nat asked his little brother who was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, drinking another lemon lime soda.

"He left for his dinner show a little while ago. He said that we'll just have to eat whatever is in the fridge."

"Alex, how many lemon lime sodas have you had today?"

Alex shrugged. "Two…three…I don't know!"

"Calm down with the sodas dude," Nat said.

"Whatever," Alex said, downing another gulp of the soda.

Nat and I were watching TV when the phone rang _again._ Nat reached over and picked up. "Hello? Thomas, I can't. No…because! Rosalina's over. Because it started storming, that's why. So what? She's my friend."

I looked at Nat.

He looked at me and then said, "Oh yeah, and uh…well, were you watching EMP TV today? Yeah, Cooper told me. Yeah, tell Josh and David we'll meet tomorrow. Yeah, here. Yeah, I'll tell Cooper. Okay, bye." He hung up. "Sorry, Thomas is…"

"It's okay." I looked at Alex who was curled up in the egg shaped chair. He was already asleep. "Hey," I nudged Nat. "Look at Alex."

He looked at Alex. "He's been falling asleep early everyday for a while now."

There was a knock at the door and Nat groaned but got up. "I hope you don't mind. But I think my dad called our babysitter."

"Who's your babysitter?"

Nat opened the door thunder cracked again.

"Hi Nat!" A cheery voice said.

"Hey Jesse," Nat said, closing the door and following the girl into the apartment.

"Sorry I'm late, that storm is _crazy_." Jesse had long brown hair, and she was smiling so I guess that meant she was really happy. She looked older, like older then Nat and I but younger then Mr. Wolff.

"It's cool. But Jesse, this is Rosalina. Rosalina, this is Jesse. She's our babysitter."

"Hi Rosalina!" Jesse said, smiling and waving at me.

"Hi Jesse. It's nice to meet you," I said smiling at her.

"Your dad asked me to come watch you guys until he came home tonight from his show."

Nat nodded. "Alex already fell asleep."

"Okay, I'll go put him to bed." Jesse carefully picked up the sleeping form that was Alex and walked out of the living room.

Suddenly lightning flashed and a loud boom of thunder shook the apartment. The lights flickered and switched off.

"Everybody stay calm and stay where you are!" Jesse shouted from the bedroom.

My heartbeat sped up as I stared around the room. I knew I was sitting on the couch, and that was all I knew.

"Jesse, how long until the power goes back on?" Nat called from somewhere in front of me.

"I don't know! But I'm going to try to find a flashlight. Just stay where you guys are!" Jesse shouted.

"Are you okay?" Nat asked. He sounded like only a voice.

"Um…physically yes."

"That's good…" He sounded uncertain. "Where are you?"

"On the couch…?"

"Okay, I'm going to try to get to the couch."

I could hear him bumping into things and slowly walk towards, I'm guessing the couch. He touched my hand that was gripping the couch's arm.

"You okay?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Yeah…but I think we should try to—"

"I found a flashlight!" Jesse shouted.

A beam of light was shining towards me and Nat.

"Whoa Jesse, um, where's Alex?" Nat asked.

"I'm going to go sit with him. Here's a flashlight for you two," She said, walking over and handing us a flashlight.

"Thanks, Jesse," Nat said, turning on the flashlight.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in a little bit."

"I wonder if the power is out everywhere," I said, walking over to the window.

Nat followed me and shined the light out the window. "Looks like it."

It was still raining pretty hard outside, but it seemed to be calming down.

I sighed. "I hope the power goes back on soon."

"It will. Power outages only last for a little while," Nat reassured me.

I nodded and continued staring out the window. I was glad Nat was with me. I don't think I'd want to be home when the power was out. For whatever I felt safer with Nat…as if we were already best friends. I guess you could say we were best friends because we'd been through a lot and I've known him for only two or three days.

* * *

**A/N-I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm rushing to publish this chapter. I hope you guys liked it! **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	6. A Lot of Laughing

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Oh gosh you guys, today I am SOO excited! NBB had a reunion today! Allie and Kristina met up with Nat and Alex and took a picture! It's on Twitter if you guys wanna see it. Supposedly David was coming to meet them too. I was freaking out! So that's why this chapter was soo late. So I apologize, but I had a good reason! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The power did eventually go back on. Jesse told us to keep the flashlight in case it went out again. I was still waiting for it to lighten up too. It wasn't lightning and there wasn't any thunder anymore, but it was still a steady rain.

Nat had just gotten off the phone with his dad, who had called when the power turned back on to see if everyone was ok. He sat down on the couch next to me.

"How did your dad's concert go?"

"Good, I guess. Until the power went out."

I nodded and continued staring out the window.

"Rosalina?"

I looked at Nat.

"Do you remember your mom a lot?" He was leaning back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up from my slouched position.

"I mean…do you think about your mom a lot now?"

"Well…yeah, a little bit. Why do you ask?"

Nat shrugged, still not looking at me.

"Nat."

He sat up and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. This time, I was concerned. He had only talked about his mom once since I met him and this time was a little sudden.

"Yeah…I'm good. I was just wondering."

I sighed and fell back into my slouched position on the couch. "Have you been thinking about your mom?"

He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, a little bit."

I leaned over and my head rested on his shoulder. I didn't mean for it to happen like that, but I was so tired, that I could literally sleep anywhere right now. I closed my eyes. "You only think about her when things get rough, right?"

"Yeah."

"I do too." I sighed again, but it wasn't a sad or upset sigh. It was a…happy sigh. I opened my eyes and looked up at Nat, who smiled at me. I closed my eyes again. Now I was really tired. I could feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness. The next thing I remember was hearing Jesse walk into the living room, and I fell asleep.

**~NBB~**

I woke up and looked around. I was still in Nat's apartment on the couch. Nat was still sleeping beside me. We were in the same position we were when I fell asleep. The sky was a brighter gray then I last remember which probably means it's the next day.

Nat groaned and sat up.

"Good morning," I said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Yeah…same to you," He replied, stretching his arms.

"So I guess I wasn't the only one who fell asleep yesterday?"

"Guess not."

We heard footsteps pounding on the floor and then Alex came running into the living room. "Are you guys awake?"

"Yeah Alex, we're awake," Nat said.

"Jesse said last night you guys fell asleep early."

I glanced at Nat. "Yeah, I guess we did."

"Hey guys," Jesse said, walking into the room.

"Hey Jesse," Nat said, standing up.

"You guys fell asleep last night early, so I just let you sleep. Rosalina, your dad called too. He knows you're here and he said for you to go home when you woke up."

I nodded. "Okay." I stood up next to Nat.

"I'll walk you home," He said, as we walked out the door. "Do you think we'll be able to hang out today?"

"I'm not sure. But we did promise Alex some ice cream sometime." The street was still a little wet and it was humid outside.

Nat laughed. "Yeah, he's pretty serious about that."

"I'll ask my dad and then I'll call you. Is that okay?"

He nodded. "Sure."

We reached the gate to my house and I turned to Nat. "Thanks Nat, for everything."

Nat shrugged. "It was nothing."

I smiled at him and walked into the house. I heard Josh playing video games in the living room, so I knew that I couldn't go in there. I don't know how much Jesse told my dad or how much my dad told Josh. I walked into the kitchen to see Dad sitting at the counter reading the newspaper. "Hey Dad."

"Oh good morning, Rosalina."

"Morning," I said, giving him a weak smile.

"Sleep well, I assume?" He teased with a smile.

I tried not to blush. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's fine. But we're going out for dinner tonight. I feel like we haven't been together as a family for a while."

I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly embarrassed and a little ashamed. It was probably partly my fault the family wasn't 'together' very much. I think it's because not only have I gone out basically everyday, but I kinda pulled Dad away from Miss Kaye and Josh. Even if I didn't like them, they were still his family too. "Okay."

He gave me a smile. "So stick around, okay?"

I nodded and slowly backed out of the room. "I'll be upstairs in my room." He nodded and I turned out of the room. I was almost completely up the stairs when a voice interrupted me.

"Hey Rosalina!"

I sighed. It was Josh, again. "What?" I asked, with edge to my voice.

"I heard you slept at Nat's yesterday."

"Yeah, why?"

"Did he make you sleep on the floor?"

I rolled my eyes. Geez, nine year olds are so immature. "No."

"Stay away from Nat! He's _my _friend! And all your going to do is make him lose focus on the band. Then he'll start writing girly love songs," Josh said.

"Well Nat's my friend too, and it's his decision and mine if we hang out. Your lucky to be in his band. And your lucky that he's so nice because if I were him, I wouldn't have let you in the band in the first place because of how much you tease him!"

"Tease him? Tease him about what?"

"Being friends with a girl."

Josh looked angry, and for once speechless and stomped away, back to his video games.

**~NBB~**

When it was almost time for us to go out to eat, I decided I should call Nat and tell him. I took the phone into my bedroom and re-dialed the last number called.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey, Nat? It's Rosalina."

"_Oh hey, Rosalina. What's up?" _

"My dad's making us go out to eat because he says we haven't had enough family time. So we can't hang out today."

"_It's cool. Same with us."_

"Okay, well, we can hang out tomorrow right?"

"_Yeah, of course." _

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Okay, bye Rosalina." _

I hung up and ran downstairs to where my dad, step-mom, and Josh were waiting. We drove to a little restaurant in the city. It was a small Polka-themed restaurant too. It reminds me of someone…but I can't think of who. We sat at a table close to a stage they had there. Maybe they had live performances here.

A woman dressed in a funny looking dress stepped up onto the stage. "And now presenting our dinner show, Mr. Sonny Wolff on the accordion!" She smiled and clapped along with the rest of the customers and stepped off the stage.

To my surprise, Mr. Wolff jumped onto the stage and began to play his accordion.

I looked around the restaurant and saw Nat and Alex sitting at a table near the stage.

Nat looked around the restaurant, and when he saw me, he gave me his goofy grin.

I smiled back at him and looked back up at my dad who was oblivious to Nat. Dad smiled at me. We ordered our food and I looked back at Nat.

He made a funny face at me.

I tried to restrain myself from laughing, but it didn't go unnoticed by my dad and Josh.

"What are you laughing at?" Josh hissed at me.

"Is everything okay, Rosalina?" Dad asked.

I glanced at Nat, who now roped Alex into pretending to be very proper with him. "Um…I'm fine, sorry."

Miss Kaye glared at me.

The waiter brought back our food and I began to eat, while trying not to look at Nat so I wouldn't laugh. He and Alex were playing with their food now. I took a deep breath. "May I be excused to go to the bathroom?" I asked looking at my dad.

"Of course, Rosalina."

I carefully pushed away from the table, got up to walk to the bathroom. I noticed Nat get up and follow me, careful to stay out of Josh's line of vision. I stopped in the hallway with the men's and women's bathrooms. I was trying to be mad but it wasn't working. "Are you trying to get me into trouble?" I couldn't help but smile.

Nat laughed. "No, I was just trying to make you laugh."

"Well, it worked."

I had to let out my laughs that I'd been holding in for the past half hour. This was probably the first time since I've moved here that I've laughed so much. When I calmed down, I took another deep breath. "Okay, well, what are you doing here?"

"This is where my dad has his shows. Couldn't you tell?"

"Well yeah I kinda guessed that because he's up on stage right now." We both peered around the corner and looked at Mr. Wolff. He was dancing around the stage on his accordion.

"We have dinner here sometimes so we can be together," Nat explained.

I nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"I guess my dad and my step-mom thought this would be a good place to have dinner," I said shrugging.

"Maybe we should have our parents meet," He suggested.

I wasn't too fond of the idea. Compared to my dad…Nat's dad was…well…odd. I must've looked hesitant too because Nat said, "C'mon, what can it hurt?"

I sighed. "Okay, but after dinner."

Nat nodded and smiled, as we both walked back to our tables.

* * *

**A/N-Soo bad ending, yeah I know. But the ending gives me somewhat of a head start on the next chapter. But anyway...**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! AND REMEMBER TO CHECK Nat and Alex's, Allie's, or Kristina's Twitters for the pic of them TODAY!(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	7. The British Accent Returns

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys! **

**Well...I don't know about this chapter...I don't think I like it very much. I think I did a bad job. I'm sorry the update is so late. I've had a bit of writer's block. **

**Anyway, maybe you guys will like this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat back down and Dad smiled at me.

"Hey look, it's Mr. Wolff!" Josh said, pointing to the stage.

"Josh, it's not polite to point," Miss Kaye said, pulling Josh's arm down.

I glanced at Nat who just shrugged. "Hey Dad, after dinner do you want to meet Nat's dad?"

He smiled again. "Sure."

We finished up our dinner, paid for it, and I nodded at Nat who got up and walked over to his dad.

Josh finally noticed him. "Hey, Nat's here too!" He ran over to him and Alex.

Our dads met up and began talking to each other.

"Hey Nat, what are you doing here?" I asked, walking up to the boys.

"Uh…dad plays here," Nat replied, regaining his British accent.

I nodded and looked at him curiously. Why did he have a British accent again? I thought we had gotten over this.

"Nat, what's up with your voice?" Alex asked, looking up at his older brother.

"Yeah Nat," Josh agreed.

"N-nothing's wrong…I…um…" Nat was really nervous but I had no clue why. It was so sudden. "It's…nice weather we're having, isn't it?"

I looked at Alex who shrugged, but Josh looked like he was getting a laugh about this. "Wait till I tell the guys about this."

That seemed to make Nat even _more _nervous.

"Back off, Josh! Or I'll remind them about the time you could only play _'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star,_" Alex said, poking Josh in the stomach.

I grinned at Alex. He was standing up for his brother even if he was younger.

"Whatever, they'll find out eventually. Nat has a crush on Rosalina!" Josh teased with an annoying smile on his face.

"Josh, Rosalina, time to go!" Dad called.

"See you later, Nat."

He smiled and waved.

"See ya, dude," Josh said.

"Bye Rosalina!" Alex said happily. He looked at Josh. "Bye Josh."

When we got home I locked myself in my room again. Why did Nat have a British accent again? I don't get it. He said it just happens but I thought it was just because he's shy around me. But he didn't use the accent when we were talking by the bathrooms. It must've been something that was there when Josh and I started talking to him. Was it our parents? No…he's met my dad. I couldn't think what it was that made Nat have a British accent.

**~NBB~**

The next afternoon, I was sitting on my front steps. I didn't know if I really wanted to go to the park or not. I wondered if Nat was going to be there. I wasn't mad at him for the British accent thing, I just…I don't know what to do about it.

"Since when do you like to stay home?"

I looked up to see Nat standing outside the gate. I smiled. I walked over to the gate and stepped out onto the sidewalk with him. As if he already knew what we were going to do we started walking down towards the park. "No Alex today?"

"Nah, he's sitting home with Jesse."

I nodded. "So…Nat…um…"

"What is it?"

"Well, about yesterday…"

"Your dad doesn't like my dad?"

"No, no, no, that's not it. That's fine."

"Oh."

"It's…um…well, you know yesterday when Josh and I walked over to talk to you and Alex?"

He nodded.

"Why were you…talking in a British accent?"

Nat looked away. "I…I'm not sure…Like I said…it just…shoots out. I don't really know why."

I looked down at the sidewalk. There's obviously something he's not telling me. But I don't really want to _push _him into telling me. I don't want him to think I'm like that. I sighed. "Okay…well, why'd Alex stay home today?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Hey Nat! Nat! Wait up!"

Nat looked over his shoulder and groaned. "Oh no…"

Before I could respond, Thomas and David ran up beside Nat.

"Hey Nat," Thomas said.

"Hey Thomas. Hey David."

"Cooper told us that we have to meet today," David said.

Nat stopped walking. "I totally forgot about the band meeting!"

"C'mon, we gotta go!" Thomas said, as he and David started running back towards Nat's house.

He smiled apologetically at me but I just shook my head. "Go to your band meeting."

"You're not—"

"No Nat, I'm not mad. Just go, I'll meet you at the park later." I added on a smile to make him believe me.

"Okay, I promise I'll meet you there." He turned and ran after Thomas and David.

I walked back towards my house and watched Nat's figure get smaller and smaller as he raced back to his apartment.

**~NBB~**

"Rosalina! Can you come down here?"

I jumped off my bed and walked downstairs. "Yeah Dad?"

"Nat's on the front porch."

I nodded and opened the door. "Hey Nat." I smiled.

"Hey, guess what?" He was smiling.

I shut the door and sat next to him on the step. "What?"

"Tomorrow we're going to start recording our new CD."

"That's awesome! I can't wait to hear get the CD."

"I'm kinda nervous."

"Why?"

"Because what if people don't like it?"

I frowned at him. "If your still thinking about that dumb Matt Pinfield guy's review, then your wrong. I mean, seriously, people won't listen to him. Anyone who does, doesn't deserve to be a fan anyway."

Nat smiled. "Thanks."

"When will the CD be out, do you think?"

"Next month or something. We don't have that many songs on it."

I nodded. "It'll be fun. I'll be friends with a famous rock star."

He laughed. "I don't think I'm famous yet…or a rock star."

I shrugged. "You never know."

We ended up sitting there talking about all the possibilities of the band's outcome. We talked about different things, and got to know each other a little better too. I still don't know why Nat talked in a British accent the other night at the restaurant, but I'll find out eventually. I think Nat's pretty mature for a nine year old. At least, by what he says. He's probably the most mature nine year old I've ever met. I don't know about those other guys, because I haven't really talked to them. They don't seem too fond of me. But oh well, I guess my mom was right when she told me that not everyone is going to like you.

There's one thing I can't talk to Nat about though. Will he change if the band becomes famous? Will he be so busy with the band that he won't hang out with me? What if he gets more girls' attention and forgets about me?

But instead of asking him any of that, I just smile and listen to him go on and on about how excited he is for the band.

* * *

**A/N-Sooo what do you guys think? I don't really like it...it's probably one of my poorer chapters...but either way...**

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	8. A Crush?

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys!**

**Well, I'm happy to announce that this story (Mystery Girl) will be the first in a series of stories! I've decided to make this into a series which kinda follows the show. The next story will be set to be after the movie, but before season one. Does that make sense? Lol, hope so!(:**

* * *

"Rosalina? Rosalina? Are you okay?"

"What?" I snapped out of my thoughts. Nat was giving me that worried expression again.

"You…kinda zoned out."

"Oh, sorry…I was just thinking."

He nodded. "Well, I just want you to know that nothing that happens will affect our friendship."

I smiled at him. "Good to know." I looked out across the street and notice the sun is going down. "Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Yeah, I probably should. So…tomorrow do you want to hang out?"

I was going to say sure, but I mean, what if I give a reason for the guys not to like me? They'll probably think I'm taking Nat all to myself. I mean, of course I want to hang out with him, but all at once, maybe he'll get tired of me, and I don't want that to happen. So instead of saying what I originally wanted to I said, "Well…don't you go hang out with the guys?"

He seemed to think it over for a few minutes then said, "Trust me, I'll be hanging out with them all the time. Since we have The Silver Boulders, I think I'll be seeing a lot more of them."

I hesitated before I answered.

"C'mon, remember we _promised _Alex some ice cream?" Nat smiled.

I had to smile there. "Yeah, I remember. Then we're hanging out tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Sure, and I'll make sure to bring Alex."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Nat." I walked inside the house and just went straight to my room. I wanted to go to bed so that tomorrow would come as soon as possible. There was still that one thing bugging me, on whether or not Nat would forget about me. I don't think he would, especially after he told me that nothing will affect our friendship, but who knows.

**~NBB~**

"Rosalina, wake up."

I rolled over on my side to see my dad standing over my bed. "Dad? What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to know how you were feeling." He put his hand on my forehead as I sat up and supported myself with my elbows.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Josh has a fever and I wanted to make sure you didn't."

I nodded. "No, I'm fine. But thanks for telling me, I'll stay out of Josh's room."

Dad smiled. "Good, but I suggest you get up because Nat will probably be here soon."

I smiled. "Okay, I'll be down soon." I got dressed and walked downstairs. I know this sounds rude, but it was _so _peaceful without Josh and his mom wasn't around either. His mom was probably going to be spending the rest of the day with him. My dad and I ate breakfast together and we actually had a pretty nice conversation. But just like Dad predicted, Nat came over so I left him and went out with Nat and Alex.

Instead of going straight to the park like we usually do, we walked around the neighborhood. Alex wanted really badly to get ice cream but Nat and I both told him that we'd have to wait until around lunch time to go.

"Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you, if have anything scheduled for the band today, Josh can't come. He has a fever, I guess."

Nat nodded.

"My dad almost freaked out this morning because he thought I would too."

"Well, I'm glad your don't. But I hope Josh gets better too," Nat said.

"Honestly, I hope he doesn't soon."

"Rosalina!" I could tell Nat was joking but he was pretending to yell at me.

"Sorry, but it was so nice this morning. He didn't try to intimidate me and he didn't annoy me or anything. And I got to talk to my dad by myself. Josh's mom must've been sitting with him."

"Hey, I'll race you to the end of the park," Nat said, looking right at me.

"Okay."

"Ready, set, go!" He took off running down the sidewalk.

"Wait, come back!" I shouted after him. We past up Alex who was far ahead of us and when he saw both of us running he ran after us.

Nat reached the end of the park first and I stopped next to him trying to catch my breath. "No fair, I'm wearing flip flops."

"What were you guys doing?" Alex asked, catching up with us.

"Nat wanted to race," I said, finally able to catch my breath.

"Your just jealous because I won," Nat joked.

"Can we please go sit somewhere? I don't think I can walk for a while now."

"Sure, c'mon." Nat led me to a grassy area. It wasn't exactly a park but it was better then having to sit on the sidewalk. He sat down on the grass.

I sat next to him. "Ugh, remind me to never do that again."

He laughed as Alex sat on the other side of him.

I fell back onto the grass and stared up at the sky. "Do you come here a lot?"

Nat looked down at me. "Not a lot, but sometimes."

"But Nat what about the time you and Josh—" Alex started, but Nat put a hand over his little brother's mouth.

"Alex, _quiet_."

I sat up and looked at Nat. "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Nat answered quickly, while Alex squirmed to get away from him.

"C'mon Nat, you can tell me," I pleaded.

"It's nothing…it's stupid."

"C'mon, please, I wanna know." I was basically begging him by now.

Alex pulled himself away from Nat and shouted, "Josh and Nat came here and Nat talked all about you and how nice you were and how pretty—"

"Alex! I didn't say that!" Nat shouted at the little boy.

"That's what you told me."

I couldn't help but blush and I started laughing a little bit.

Nat looked embarrassed.

"I'm just gonna go sit over there," Alex said, getting up and running away from us.

"Did you really say that?" I asked, looking at the grass in front of me.

"Um…well…I…I-I guess…"

I smiled. "It's okay, Nat. I think it's…kinda sweet."

"Really?" He asked, finally looking at me.

"Yeah."

We both looked away and sat in silence. Alex ran back over. "Are you still gonna hit me?" He looked at Nat.

Nat laughed. "No, I'm not going to hit you. But you still shouldn't have said that."

"Why not?" Alex didn't seem to see what was wrong with what he did.

"Well Alex, what I think Nat's trying to say is that it's not cool to tell other people's secrets," I said, looking at Alex.

"What are secrets?"

"Like something only you and one other person knows. Or even just you. And you don't want anyone else to know it," Nat explained.

"Oh…okay. Sorry, Nat."

"It's okay, Alex."

"Aw, you guys do love each other," I joked, smiling.

Nat laughed again. "Yeah…even though sometimes he's inappropriate."

"I don't only know inappropriate stuff! I know other stuff too!" Alex defended himself.

"I'm sure you do Alex," I said.

"Hey, can we go for ice cream now, Nat? Please, please, please?" Alex begged his older brother.

I smiled.

Nat looked at me. "You wanna go for ice cream?"

"Sure, I think we've made him wait long enough."

So we walked back towards the direction of my house to get to the ice cream place. I still kinda had no idea where I was going so I let Nat lead the way. When we got there, the three of us ordered and sat down at a table outside.

"So…do you come here often?" I wasn't exactly sure what to say. Especially because, he kinda admitted he had a crush on me.

* * *

**A/N-There it is! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry that it's kinda late. **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	9. A Day Out With the Wolff Brothers

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys! I'm soo sorry for the late update. I'm kinda on writer's block for this story. I know this is kinda short too, but it'll get better I promise! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Um…yeah, sometimes."

I felt so stupid. I was making things awkward and I don't usually do that. But what was I supposed to say? Luckily (but not so much for him) Alex broke our awkwardness by dropping his ice cream onto his shirt.

"Aw poo-poo sauce!" He said, looking down at the ice cream that was sliding down his shirt, and melting quickly into ice cream soup.

"Alex," Nat groaned, grabbing a bunch of napkins. He began trying to wipe the ice cream off his little brother's shirt while Alex squirmed to get away.

"Stop it! I can clean my own shirt!" He said, smacking Nat's hand away.

Nat gave his little brother a knowing look but kept his hands to himself.

Alex picked up a handful of napkins and began wiping his shirt and got some ice cream off, but it mostly seemed that he was making it into a stain.

"Alex, stop it," Nat said, grabbing his brother's wrist and pulling his hand away from his shirt. "You're just making it worse!"

I sighed, shaking my heads at the boys. "Alex, I think we should just go home and you should change your shirt. The sooner you get it washed, the better chance you'll have at the ice cream coming completely out."

"But I don't wanna go home," He whined.

"How about if you go home now and behave for the rest of the day, Nat and I'll take you wherever you want to go tomorrow?" I tried to compromise with him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nat grinning, looking back and forth from me to Alex.

Alex seemed to be thinking about this offer. "Wherever I want to go, whenever I want to go?"

"As long as we stop for bathroom breaks, to rest, and we got out after breakfast."

He smiled. "Deal!"

We got up from the table and walked away from the ice cream shop. Alex walked ahead of me and Nat. "How'd you do it?" Nat asked, looking at me.

"Do what?"

"Get Alex to agree so quickly. I could _never _do that, even if I tried. I would've never been able to convince him to go change his shirt at all."

I shrugged. "I don't know. To be honest, I didn't think he was going to agree that quickly."

We walked back to his apartment and Alex ran into his and Nat's room to change. "Jesse?" Nat called into the apartment. He walked into the living room, the kitchen, and upstairs.

"Is she here?" I asked as he came back into the hallway.

"No…I wonder where she is."

Alex came running back to us. "Can we back outside?"

"Alex, maybe we should just stay here. Dad and Jesse aren't here and I don't want them to worry about us," Nat said.

"But Rosalina said you guys would take me wherever I want whenever I want," Alex whined again.

"I said that if you behaved for the rest of the day that we would take you wherever you want, whenever you want _tomorrow._"

Alex groaned. "Fine…I'll be in the kitchen." He stomped away.

"Is he always like this?" I asked, looking at Nat.

"Yeah, basically."

We sat around the apartment waiting for either Jesse or Mr. Wolff to show up. No one even called or anything. But Nat insisted that if Jesse didn't come to babysit, their dad would be back before he and Alex had to go to bed. He was always back by then.

As it was getting darker, I could tell Nat was getting nervous, and I felt bad, but I knew I had to walk home soon. "Nat, I'm really sorry but I have to go before it gets too dark to see. I hope your dad comes home soon," I said, getting up from the couch.

He stood up too. "We'll walk you home. C'mon Alex."

Alex hopped up from the egg shaped chair and followed behind his brother.

We were walking towards my house when I looked at Alex. "So Alex, what exactly do you want to do tomorrow?"

He smiled. "I'm not telling!"

Nat groaned. "Oh great, now it's gonna be something bad."

"Is not!" Alex defended.

I laughed at Nat. "How do you know?"

"Because when he doesn't tell you, it's usually something embarrassing, stupid, or just plain bad."

"Not _all _the time," Alex said looking back at his brother.

I was glad to see that Nat had temporarily forgot that his dad seemed to have disappeared. Or at least, it seemed that he'd temporarily forgotten it. We reached the front gate and I looked at Nat. Realization suddenly hit me. "Hey, weren't you supposed to start recording your new CD today?"

But it didn't seem to make Nat panic at all. "Well, Josh's mom must've said something to Cooper or someone. So I'm pretty sure he already knew that I was going to find out, because he called this morning when I was about to leave for your house so maybe he figured you would tell me if anything happened to Josh. He probably called the guys and told them it was canceled though. He's pretty smart like that."

"Cooper…that's your manager right?"

Nat nodded.

"Okay, well that's good. But that means tomorrow your recording right?"

He shrugged. "Whenever Josh gets better."

I nodded. "Well, then I'll see you tomorrow…if Josh doesn't get better."

He smiled. "Yeah, I'll see you then Rosalina."

"Bye Rosalina!" Alex called as he and Nat walked away. "Remember our deal!"

"I remember!" I called after him, and walked into my house. Those boys were definitely something. I wonder how tomorrow will go. Now I _really _hope Josh doesn't get better.

* * *

**A/N-Did you guys like it? I won't update until I get 2 reviews on this chapter!**

**Leave a review! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	10. When Alex Plans It Out

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would've finished the season... **

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the LONG AWAITED chapter 10! Honestly, I don't know if I liked how it turned out, but it's a chapter!(: Oh, and I'm starting school on Monday so, after this weekend, my updates will probably be less often. But I'll try to write when I can(: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning when I woke up the first thing that came out of my mouth (which thinking back on it now was kind of rude but whatever) was, "Is Josh still sick?"

Dad looked at me curiously. "Yes, he is. Why?"

I shrugged, acting like I didn't care very much. "I just wanted to know." I knew that if Josh would've gotten better then Nat, Alex, and I wouldn't be able to hang out today. "Can I go to the park?"

"Is Nat going to be there?" He seemed to already the answer but I answered him anyway.

"Yeah, we're going to—um…babysit his little brother."

"That's good sweetie."

"Yeah…I see you later, Dad!" I said, walking out the door. I was halfway down the block towards Nat's house when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Nat and Alex standing there. Nat was smiling at me and Alex was…I don't know what Alex was doing. "Oh hey guys." I smiled back at Nat.

"Ready for today?" He asked.

"I don't know…what are we doing today?"

"Alex still won't tell me," Nat said to me quietly.

"Let's go to the park!" Alex said, and took off running before we could even answer.

"I guess we're going to the park," Nat said as we began walking after him.

"I wonder what he's going to make us do."

He shrugged. "Just go along with it right now. It's not so bad."

I laughed. "How bad can it get?"

"Trust me, he may only be six, but he's devious."

I shook my head. I wasn't sure how a six year old could be as bad Nat was saying, but I'll take his word for it. We got to the park and Alex was nowhere in sight. "Where is he?" I asked, looking around the park.

Nat scanned the park too, but shrugged. "He's here somewhere. Wanna race to the swings?"

I smiled. "You're on."

"One…two…three…go!" He shouted and we ran towards the swings.

I ran as fast I could possibly go and won and when I reached the swing-set I proudly hopped up on the swing. "I win," I said smiling.

"It's no fair you got a head start." He sat on the swing next to me but was still smiling.

"I did not, you were the one who got a head start and _still _didn't win. But it's okay, I won't tell anyone," I joked.

"Whatever, I know you cheated," He joked back.

I laughed. "It's okay Nat, you can admit you lost to a girl, I won't tell anyone."

"Lost to a girl at what?" Came a voice from behind us.

Nat and I both turned around to see Thomas and David standing behind us. I glanced at Nat, who just stared at the boys. "Wh-what are you guys doing here?" Nat asked.

And guess what else?

The British accent was back.

"We were going to go to Josh's house and his mom said that he was sick. So when we come here, your hanging out with his step-sister?" Thomas asked.

"Wh-what's wrong with that?"

"Dude, his step-sister's a girl," David spoke up.

"S-so what? There's n-nothing wrong with hanging out with a girl."

"What's wrong with your voice?" Thomas asked, keeping his gaze locked on Nat. It was as if I wasn't sitting there.

"N-nothing's wrong with it."

"Hey Nat, can I talk to you?" I spoke up suddenly.

"Sure—Sure Rosalina," He said, getting off the swing. We walked a few feet away from Thomas and David.

"Nat, if you want to hang out with them, you can," I said quietly.

"No way, especially after how their talking about you? I don't want to hang out with them right now. Their being jerks."

"Their your friends. And you have a band with them, you shouldn't spend all your time with me."

"I don't spend all my time with you. Once the CD is released, the band will be so busy, I'll be seeing them all the time. I don't care."

"Why don't you just hang out with them today?"

"What if Josh gets better by tomorrow, then we won't able to hang out tomorrow."

"Nat, c'mon their your friends."

"You're my friend too," He said defensively.

Before I could reply, Alex ran over to us. "Nat, I don't want to leave the park! Rosalina promised we would do whatever I want today," He whined.

"Who said we were leaving?" Nat asked, looking at me, then at his brother.

"Thomas and David said that after you finished talking with Rosalina that we were leaving."

"I think they meant _they _were leaving, Alex."

"Oh."

Nat looked at me. "We _did _sorta promise him we would do whatever he wanted today."

I mentally kicked myself. How could I forget? I hope it didn't seem like I was trying to get out of taking Alex around today. "Oh right, I totally forgot."

The three of us walked back over to Thomas and David. "We're not leaving until I want to!" Alex said.

"Alex, that's rude," Nat said sternly to his little brother.

"Sorry," Alex mumbled, looking down.

Nat looked at Thomas and David. "But he's right guys, we promised him we'd do whatever he wanted today."

"So what? He's only six, what could he want to do so bad?" Thomas asked.

"Fun stuff!" Alex spoke up again.

I laughed.

"Sorry guys," Nat apologized.

"Whatever Nat. Hanging out with a girl changed you," Thomas said, as he and David turned and walked away.

Nat, Alex, and I looked at each other. What did they mean? Were they right? "Their being jerks," Nat said finally.

"But their your friends," I said.

"I don't know why sometimes…"

"C'mon! I want to have a race!" Alex said, probably trying to change the subject.

Nat and I looked at each other. "I told you so," He mouthed, smiling. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Alex. "All three of us at once?"

"No, you and Nat are on one team, and I'll be on my own team."

"But Alex, that's unfair to you," Nat spoke up.

"No it's not. I'm faster then both of you," Alex said proudly.

Nat shrugged. "Okay Alex, then how do you want to do this?"

"You and Rosalina are on one team and we'll have two races. I'll race you first, then I'll race Rosalina."

"Then what happens?" I asked looking at Nat.

"If you and Nat win both races then you win. If I win both races, I win."

"Everything's not about winning, Alex," Nat said, looking at his little brother.

"You said we could do whatever I wanted and this is what I want to do," Alex tried to explain to his brother.

"Alex, don't talk like that. It makes you seem spoiled."

Alex just turned away from his brother. "Your up first, Nat."

"How about you guys race to the slide and back here to the swings?" I suggested, looking at Alex.

"Okay!" Alex said.

"Ready…set…go!" I shouted.

Nat and Alex ran as fast as they could towards the slide. At first, Alex was behind but he sped up and beat Nat to the slide. He turned and ran back towards the swings and beat Nat by a few seconds.

"I win!" Alex shouted, smiling proudly.

"Good job, Alex," I congratulated the boy.

He was out of breath, but I think he was just trying to hide it.

"Alex, maybe you should wait a little bit before the next race so you can get your breath back."

Nat nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Alex. Catch your breath first."

Alex sat on the ground for a few minutes to catch his breath. Once he did so, he stood back up and looked at me. "Your turn, Rosalina."

"Okay." We both stood next to the swing set.

"Ready…set…go!" Nat shouted.

Alex and I ran off to towards the slide. I was ahead of him the whole time. I did try to slow down a little bit to try to let Alex win, but I knew that if I went too easy on him, he'd notice and get upset. So I kept running, tapped the slide, turned and ran back to the swing set. I beat him by at least a second.

"Wow Alex," Nat said, looking at his little brother. "We both lost to a girl today."

"But…if I won one race…and Rosalina won the other race…who wins?" Alex asked, looking at me and Nat.

"How about I race you again and whoever wins this one wins?" Nat offered. I think he knew that Alex wouldn't let this go unless there was an official winner.

Alex perked up immediately. "Okay, to the slide and back."

Nat and Alex raced to the slide and back again, this time though, I think Nat let Alex win. "Yeah! I won!" Alex cheered.

"Congratulations Alex," I said, smiling at him.

And after that, Alex literally made Nat and I race _everywhere_. We ran to bus stops, street corners, tried to race taxi cabs, it was pretty tiring. But we both knew that we promised Alex to do whatever he wanted to day, and it covered two things. I got to know New York a little better and I probably got the most exercise ever. After maybe the fifth time we raced down two blocks, Nat began practically begging his little brother. "Alex, can we please go on a carriage ride?"

"Why?"

"Because, Rosalina and I are both tired. We've been running everywhere all day long. Can we please have a break?"

Alex shrugged. "Okay."

So we went on a carriage ride. But while Alex was busy looking at basically everything, I talked to Nat.

"So do you think we got enough exercise for the day?" I asked with a smile.

"More then enough," He laughed. "When we get home, I don't think I'll get up again for a weeks."

"Don't say that, you have a band to practice with. Plus, how are we supposed to hang out then?"

"Okay fine, I'll go to bed early," Nat joked.

"Me too, for once, I don't care if Josh bothers me. As long as I can sleep, I'll be fine."

"Now look at us, we sound lazy."

I shrugged. "We deserve to be lazy after going through a day planned by Alex Wolff."

Nat laughed again. "Yeah, you're right."

When the carriage let us off, I told Nat and Alex that I probably should get home for dinner. Nat of course insisted on walking me home. After today though, especially with everything Alex did, I knew my around New York pretty well. But…

I'm not gonna tell Nat that.

* * *

**A/N-Well, I hope you guys liked it. Remember: **

**LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~ **


	11. Telling Her Story

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Soo, it's FRIDAY! But as of almost...an hour ago my weekend is pretty busy so I don't know when I'll be updating next. **

**So enjoy this chapter!(: **

* * *

That evening Nat called me and told me he had a surprise he wanted to show me. But he wouldn't tell me what it was.

"Why not?" I begged.

"_Because if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" _

"Then why couldn't you tell me tomorrow?"

"_I thought you should know now. It's my way of telling you don't make plans for tomorrow because we're hanging out." _

"What if Josh gets better?"

"_Then the band will wait one more day." _

"Nat, seriously. I think your friends won't like me _at all _if you keep ditching them."

"_You shouldn't care what they think." _

"Well, I do."

"_Just trust me on this one, okay? Maybe this surprise will fix your problem." _

His comment just confused me even more. "Okay…so then I'll see you tomorrow?"

"_Yep, but Alex won't be with us tomorrow." _

"Okay, remember to go to bed early," I joked.

He laughed. _"Thanks for the reminder." _

"Bye." I hung up and practically dragged myself upstairs and collapsed onto my bed.

Dad stuck his head into my room. "Hi sweetie. How are you?"

"Tired," I sighed.

He laughed. "How old is Nat's brother?"

"Six," I said, supporting myself on my elbows. "and he's got _a lot _of energy."

Dad walked into the room and sat on my bed. "Your probably just not used to running around so much. Especially with a younger boy."

I tilted my head with a confused frown on my face. "What do you mean?"

"You've never had a younger sibling so your probably not used to taking care of someone like that."

I shook my head, suddenly wanting to end this conversation. But instead of saying what I really wanted to, I just replied, "I'm really tired, Dad. So I'm going to just go to bed."

He nodded. "Okay. Goodnight." He kissed my head and walked out.

I didn't know what to think about Dad. Sometimes I want to talk to him, and sometimes he seems to sit there and talk about what never was or what could've been. And whenever he did that, all I wanted to do was either get away from him, or curl up and cry. I know that sounds baby-ish but it's true. It only reminds me of my mom.

Now, for the first time since I got here, I sat in my bed, in the dark, missing my mom with all my heart. My throat felt tight, my head hurt, and my heart ached. The hot tears were slowly creeping down my face now. I turned onto my side and stared out the window. The one thing that brought even the weakest smile to my face now, was the thought of Nat. He'd been so nice to me ever since I got here. I can't believe he ditched his friends for me. I used to think that boys were either disgusting, gross, mean or all three. Then I met Nat. I think all boys are still like that.

Except Nat.

He's different.

**~NBB~**

The next thing I remember was waking up with the sun in my face. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. My head still hurt, which was probably because I'd cried all night. My eyes were tired too. I probably looked terrible. I went to the bathroom and "fixed" that problem. After that I walked downstairs to have breakfast, and still didn't see Josh. That made me feel a little less guilty about hanging out with Nat today. I told my dad where I was going, and walked out my front door to see Nat walking up towards the gate. "Hey Nat."

He smiled as he watched me walk out of the gate and towards him. "Hey."

"So are you going to tell me what we're doing today?"

Nat shook his head. "Nope, you'll just have to wait and see."

"C'mon, you left me hanging all night. Can you at least give me a hint?"

"No way, you'll just convince me to tell you the actual surprise. I've had to deal with Alex for six years, trust me, I know how things work."

"Okay…well where exactly are we going today?"

"Just trust me, I'll lead the way."

We walked away from my house, we weren't going to his apartment, or the park, or anywhere else we've ever gone before. We reached the building about a half an hour later. It was in the busier part of town.

Nat held the door open for me and I walked inside to what I assumed was a lobby. There was a high counter with two women typing on computers and talking on the phone. There were couches and benches up against the walls. There was an elevator on one end of the room next to a door that I think led to stairs.

I looked at Nat curiously.

"Just trust me," He whispered, leading the way up to the counter. We walked up to the counter and Nat looked up at one of the women.

The woman stopped typing and looked at Nat. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Cooper Pillot."

The woman typed for a few seconds on the computer and then looked back at Nat. "Go ahead in." She returned to her typing.

Nat smiled at me and turned to walk towards the elevator.

"Who's Cooper?" I whispered to him.

"Just c'mon," He whispered back, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the elevator.

"But Nat—" I stopped in mid-sentence as he pulled me into the elevator and pressed a button. I looked around the elevator then back at Nat. "What are we doing here?"

"If you'd just calm down, and wait, you'd find out soon," He laughed.

I sighed. "Fine."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to a hallway. Nat took my wrist again and led me out of the elevator, down the hall, and to the door of an office. He knocked. When a muffled, "Come in!" came through the door, he opened the door and pulled me inside. "Hey Cooper," He said, looking at a boy a little shorter then he was.

The boy was sitting behind a big desk with a suit, tie, and a little bit oversized glasses. "Hey Nat."

"I wanted you to meet Rosalina," Nat said, leading me over to a couch in the office. We sat down, and that was when I noticed he was still holding my wrist.

"Hi Rosalina," Cooper said, sort of waving at me.

I smiled. "Hi Cooper." I looked around the office. It had posters of Nat, Alex, and what I assumed to be the band. They worked fast if they had already gone through photo shoots. Suddenly a thought dawned on me. Cooper! Cooper was the band manager! Nat said that Cooper's a lot smarter then his age, very sophisticated and really well respected in the business.

"Wait," Cooper brought me out of my thoughts. "Rosalina…_your _Josh's step-sister?"

I nodded. "If that's how you want to put it."

Nat finally dropped my wrist, walked up to Cooper's desk, and Cooper whispered something to him. Nat blushed, glanced at me, then whispered something back to Cooper. I pretended like I didn't notice.

"Oh hey Nat," Cooper said, raising his voice. "I wanted to show you the possible covers for the new album." He took a folder out of one of the drawers in his desk and put them on top.

Nat looked over the three choices. "Did you ask any of the guys?" He asked, looking up at his manager.

"Not yet. I wanted to bring them up at the next band meeting, but since Josh has been sick, we haven't had a meeting yet."

"How is Josh anyway?" Nat asked, turning to look at me.

I shrugged, wishing I could give them more information. "He wasn't at breakfast this morning, and I didn't think to ask how he was."

"If he doesn't get better soon, we'll have to have a band meeting without him. The company needs to have a cover picked out soon," Cooper said, putting the folder away.

"I'll tell him," I spoke up.

"Thanks."

"If you need me to tell him anything at all…just…tell me," I offered. I wanted Cooper to like me. Or at least think I was nice. If the other guys didn't like me, at least Cooper would.

Suddenly Nat's voice started playing from somewhere. I jumped, startled, and looked at Nat, who looked at Cooper. Cooper reached into his jacket and pulled out a cell phone. "Sorry, I gotta take this," He said and picked up the phone.

Nat walked over to me.

"Was that…?" I whispered.

"Yeah, that's um…the recorded version of 'Crazy Car'," He whispered in reply.

I smiled. "That's cool. It sounded good."

"We should go. I think Cooper's kinda busy now," Nat whispered to me.

I nodded as Nat looked at Cooper. "Coop, we're gonna go," He whispered to his friend.

Cooper nodded and waved at us.

Nat took my wrist and led me out of the office, down the hall, and into the elevator. He pressed another button. "You wanna go to the park?"

"Sure."

We walked out of the building (which I now found out was a record company called 'Who's The Man') and Nat led the way towards the park.

Now I couldn't help myself. I was curious as to what Nat and Cooper were whispering about earlier. I assume it had something to do with me, because Nat looked at me. But why would he be blushing? "Um…what were you and Cooper talking about?" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nat turning a light shade of red again.

"Nothing," He said quickly.

"Are you sure?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Yeah, yeah it's nothing."

We reached the park and I walked over to sit on the bench. I leaned forward on my hands as Nat sat next to me. "Hey Nat?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Whenever you miss your mom…what do you do?"

He gently laid his hand on top of mine. "You learn to deal with it as you get older."

"But she only died a few weeks ago," I said, with tears filling my eyes.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly.

I kept my gaze on the swing set in front of us. My vision was getting blurry again. With my free hand, I quickly wiped my eyes but I think Nat noticed.

"Rosalina?"

I looked at him.

"How did—how did she die?"

I quickly turned away from Nat. "I…um…I don't know. I don't remember."

"Really?" He asked quietly. "Or do you not want to remember?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I just…I don't…I don't want to talk about it."

"It's not good to keep it to yourself for so long, Rosalina."

I looked back at him. "I know. But I just can't."

"When you want to, I'll listen."

I smiled weakly at Nat. "Thanks."

"Rosalina, can I ask you a question? And I promise I'll drop it after this."

I nodded.

"Have you talked about your mom at all with your dad?"

I shook my head. "But I don't want to."

Nat looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because…I just can't! Every time I do or I try…I just can't help—"

"Missing her?" He finished for me.

"Yeah," I replied quietly.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Neither of us said anything at all. Nat just sat there and let me cry, and sort of get out what I've been holding in since I saw my dad at the airport. There was no judgment in his eyes in at all. "Nat? Is it okay if I tell you…what I can?"

He nodded.

"Mom and I were in the car," I started, with my gaze fixed on the ground. "And…it was just like a normal day. She'd picked me up from school and we were driving back to the house. We were coming up to a stop light….it was green, it wasn't her fault! There was some other driver…I don't know if he wasn't paying attention…or if he was drunk."

Nat only stared at me, waiting for me to finish.

"We were driving through the intersection…and the car…drove into my mom's side of the car."

"What happened?" Nat asked softly.

"I…I actually wasn't sure. The last thing I remember was a light shining into my eyes…and then…I woke up in the hospital. I didn't know how long it was, or where my mom was. I started freaking out and then…a doctor came in and…well told me the news."

"Rosie, you didn't have to—"

"Yeah, I did. You were right. It…it feels actually pretty good."

Nat gave me a weak smile. "Well, I'm glad you told me."

I smiled weakly back at him. "Me too."

"I won't tell anyone either, I promise."

"Thanks Nat."

* * *

**A/N-Sorry if there are errors, I wanted to publish this and my computer is dying...**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	12. A Secret Day Away

—

Nat walked me home and I noticed that he kept glancing at me, but I pretended not to notice. My eyes were tired from crying (even though I hadn't cried for very long or very hard) and we weren't talking very much.

"Rosie?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" I replied quietly, keeping his gaze on the ground.

He looked at me even though I wouldn't look at him. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and tried to put on a smile but it didn't work. I just ended up looking confused.

"It does get better," Nat reassured me. "I promise."

"But when?"

Nat shrugged. "I guess it's different for everybody."

"What was it like for you?"

"Well…I was only four when it happened. The only reason I _really _noticed was when I realized I hadn't seen my mom for a few days. Then my dad told me she wasn't here anymore. And you probably know the rest."

"When my mom died, I was in the hospital for a week. I was alone too. No one came to talk to me at all." I didn't mean to make him feel sorry for me, but it was true. Grandma didn't come to see me, and none of my family members talked to me at all.

"Then who did you stay with before you came here?"

"My grandma. But…I don't know. I think she was even more upset about my mom then I was. We didn't talk a lot."

"I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It's fine."

"When my mom died, all I know is that Jesse either watched us or we spent the night at David's house a lot."

"David's house?"

"He's practically my best friend," Nat explained. "I've known him since preschool."

I nodded as we walked up to the gate.

"So tomorrow can we hang out?"

I folded my hands behind my back, and glanced at the ground. "I-I can't."

"Can I ask why?"

"It's nothing big…I just can't hang out tomorrow. My dad has to take me to…never mind."

"It's fine, Rosalina."

I wanted to tell him, but I was being a big baby about this whole thing. If I told him where I was going, why, and how I felt about it, he might treat me differently. I'm afraid he'll think I'm acting baby-ish. But he's Nat, he wouldn't do that would he? I'm not sure…but I'm not really going to take any chances. "Thanks. So…maybe I'll see you tomorrow, but it wouldn't be till later."

He nodded. "See you tomorrow…maybe."

I laughed. "Bye Nat." I walked into the house. "Dad! I'm home."

"In here, Rosalina!" I heard him call out.

I followed the sound of his voice into the kitchen. "Hi Dad."

"Hi sweetie. How was the park today?"

I shrugged. "It was okay."

"I just wanted to remind you that you know you have that doctor's appointment tomorrow, right?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. I remember."

"It'll be okay. I promise. It's only because they want to make sure your okay after the accident."

I suddenly wanted to stop talking to my dad again. I'd talked too much about the accident already today, I didn't need it anymore. Any more talk about it would be too much. "I'm just gonna go upstairs to my room. Call me down when dinner's ready, okay Dad?"

"Sure."

I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I stopped in the hallway in front of Josh's bedroom door, which was closed. It was quiet so I guess that meant he was still sick because he must've been sleeping. I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I understood what my dad meant. I know why I had a doctor's appointment tomorrow.

"We just want to make sure there are no lasting effects," The doctor had explained to my grandma, who took me for my last checkup before I flew to New York to live with my father.

I assume my grandma had explained this to my father over the phone before I left, because she told me that I was going for another one in a few weeks right before I flew to New York.

I hated the doctor's office. But I mean, who doesn't? The office itself always made me nervous. Everything seemed cold and hard. I didn't like it at all. And I didn't want to tell Nat that either. I didn't want to tell him how I had to go to the doctor's every few weeks to make sure nothing else was wrong with me. I didn't want to tell him that I was afraid of the doctor's either. If I told him that I had to go to the doctor's every few weeks, he'll want to know, and if there's something wrong. And if there's ever something wrong, he might want to stop being my friend.

I can't risk that.

**~NBB~**

My dad woke me up the next day early, and told me to get ready to go. I changed out of my pajamas and into some actual clothes, and met him downstairs. Surprisingly, Josh was sitting at the counter, eating breakfast and his mom was sitting across from him, reading a book.

"Where are you going?" He asked, purposely using his annoying voice, which also sounded different because his nose was probably stuffed up.

Before I could even open my mouth to respond, my dad stepped forward. "None of your business, Joshua."

Josh turned back to his breakfast, and I could tell either I or my dad was going to get yelled at later for it.

"Ready to go?" Dad asked, turning to me.

I nodded and followed him outside to the car. The car ride was quiet. Dad didn't attempt to talk to me, and I definitely didn't attempt to talk to him. I was too nervous. My stomach felt like it was tied in a knot. I just stared out the window watching the scene of New York City pass by. We passed Nat's building on the way to the office too. That made me wish that I was on my way to the park to meet him. I'd rather be doing anything but this. We reached the office building and Dad pulled into a parking space.

He parked, and turned around in his seat. "I know your nervous, Rosalina. But it really isn't a big deal. It's just a check up to make sure nothing is wrong with you. You'll be fine, I promise."

"I know," I said, giving him a weak smile.

We both got out of the car and walked into the building. My dad checked in at the front desk, and we sat in these plastic, uncomfortable chairs lined up against the walls. I hadn't even looked up from the ground since we got into the building. I didn't plan to either. I didn't want to see all the sick little kids who were in there, probably much more scared then I was, staring at me. That's what it always seemed like in the doctor's office. Everyone stared at each other until the doctor called your name, and then you walked into through this door and down a hallway. Through it all, it feels like the walk of doom, when most likely it isn't. It hadn't even been a few minutes when I heard a door open and then, "Rosalina Tai?"

Darn. That's me. I looked up at my dad, and we both stood up and walked towards the door and the woman standing there. As we walked past the front desk, the girl sitting there looked familiar. I couldn't tell who it was though. I didn't think much of it though as I walked through the doorway, into the hallway, and followed the nurse. We did the usual, height and weight stuff first. Then she showed my dad and I to a room.

"You can hop up here," She said, patting the exam table.

Oh no.

I did as she told me. She asked me questions like do I wear a seatbelt, do I have glasses, do I play sports, what kind of activities I do, do I eat all my fruits and vegetables, and stuff like that. Then came the questions I didn't want to answer.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Do you ever get dizzy or feel faint?"

"No."

She checked my ears, my throat, my reflexes, and I could see her taking out a tiny flashlight when the door burst open.

"Dr. Bartlett?"

I looked to the door to see, Jesse standing there. Jesse of all people.

"What is it, Jesse?"

"There's a little boy in the waiting room who is getting very restless, and I told his mother that he needs to quiet down but nothing's changed. He's running around and yelling," Jesse explained.

"Alright, I'm coming. Do you mind waiting, Rosalina?" The doctor asked looking at me.

"It's fine."

She got up and walked out of the room, past Jesse, and Jesse finally noticed me. "Oh, hey Rosalina. What are you doing here?" She asked smiling.

"Just…getting a checkup. What are you doing here?"

"This is just a side-job. One of my aunts work in another part of the building and she got me a job here as the receptionist. But I usually work for Mr. Wolff in watching the boys."

"Cool."

"Yeah, well, hope your checkup goes well. Sorry to interrupt," She said apologetically, backing out of the room. After she shut the door my dad looked at me.

"Who was that?"

"That's Jesse, Nat and Alex's babysitter. Probably the one you talked with on the phone when I spent the night over there."

"Oh…I didn't expect to see her working here."

"Me either."

The door opened and the doctor walked back in. "Sorry about that." She washed her hands in the tiny sink in the corner again and faced me again. She pulled out the tiny flashlight again. "I'm just going to flash this in your eye okay? So try not to blink."

I nodded, watching the flashlight.

She turned it on, and shined it my left eye. It felt just like…the accident. I flinched and covered my face.

"What's wrong?" I could hear my dad ask.

"What's the matter, Rosalina?"

"Could you please…not do that?" I asked, uncovering my face.

"Why? Why does it upset you?" She asked.

"It just…reminds me of the accident."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." She put the flashlight away and finished up the exam. She asked me to wait outside in the hallway so she could talk to my dad alone.

I hopped off the counter and walked out of the exam room and shut the door behind me. But I left a crack open so I could hear what they were saying.

"What's wrong with her?" I could hear my dad ask.

"Nothing is physically wrong. She's perfectly healthy. However, mentally she might still have some healing to do."

"What do you mean?"

"She's probably scared from the accident that things like a light flashing in her eyes cause her to remember it and become afraid."

"What should we do?"

"The best thing to do, is just to act naturally around her. Don't bring up the accident for a while. When she comes back in for her next check up, we'll keep checking."

"When is her next checkup?"

"I think probably next year or so. We don't want to bother her so much about it."

"Alright, well thank you doctor."

"Your welcome."

The door opened and my dad came out. He smiled at me, and I just looked up at him. I followed him back down the hallway to the waiting room. We passed Jesse at her desk on the way out. "Bye Rosalina, see you later," She said smiling at me.

"Bye Jesse." My dad and I walked back to the car and drove home in the same silence as last time, but this time it was different. I didn't want him to talk about the accident, so the doctor did me a favor there. But she didn't know me, how did she know that kind of stuff? I'll admit, the light flashing in my eyes reminded me a lot of the accident. It made me feel…I don't know vulnerable.

Dad parked in front of the house and we both got out and walked inside. Josh was no longer at the counter and neither was his mother. Dad walked into the living room and I walked upstairs. Before I could even sit down though, my dad called me back downstairs. "Rosalina! Someone's on the phone for you!"

I walked back downstairs and over to my dad who was holding the phone out to me. I took it from him. "Hello?"

"_Hey Rosalina. It's Nat." _

"Oh, hey Nat. What's up?"

"_Have you um…done your thing yet?" _

I laughed. "Yeah, I did. It went a lot quicker then I thought it would."

"_Well that's good." _

"Yeah."

"_How's Josh?" _

"I think he's still sick. But he came down for breakfast this morning."

"_That's good. Did you tell him about the CD cover?" _

"Oh yeah, he said he'll go with whichever one you guys choose, and that he's sorry he can't come to practices, but he'll probably be back next week."

"_Okay, cool. I'll tell Cooper. But hey, do you wanna hang out? We could come here." _

Before I could say anything back I heard a voice in the background shout, "Yeah! Tell Rosalina to come over! I want to show her my new song!" I laughed. "Was that Alex?"

"_Yeah, sorry. I think he wants you to come over though." _

"Then maybe I'll have to come over."

"_I'll meet you on the corner of the block, okay?" _

"Sure. I'll be right there." I hung up and walked into the living room to find my dad. "Hey Dad?"

"Yes, Rosalina?" He asked, putting down the newspaper.

"Can I go to Nat's house?"

"Sure. But be home before dinner."

"Okay, I will. See you later!" I walked out of the house and down the block. I wonder if Jesse would tell Nat about how I was at the doctor's office this morning. I wonder what he would think. Would he get mad because I didn't tell him? But maybe he won't. But what if he is? He and Alex are the only actual friends I have. And summer's just started. How else am I supposed to make friends? I've never been good at that type of thing either. To be honest, I'm surprised Nat became my friend as quickly as he did. All I can do is hope Jesse doesn't tell Nat. If she does…

My summer will be over.


	13. Jesse's Little Boyfriend

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys! **

**Well, first of all this is NOT the last chapter! I will give you guys a heads up on whenever I decide to end stories, trust me. I'm not very good at endings though, that's for sure. **

**Anyway, lately I just really wish that the NBB was still on TV, and making new episodes every week so I could be excited to watch them, you know? *sigh* Oh the life of a Wolffie... **

**Either way, I feel SO productive today! I finished 2 projects in the past week! But I still have three more projects to go! ): **

**ENOUGH about my problems...**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I walked up to the corner where Nat and I were supposed to meet, to see Nat standing there. He smiled when he saw me coming. "Hey."

"Hi."

"So um…you know…Jesse isn't our full time babysitter, right?"

Oh no. Wait, maybe he was just going to tell me about Jesse's other jobs. Why, I don't know. But maybe I could be wrong. "Yeah…why?"

"Well…she had to work today before she had to watch Alex and I."

"Oh."

"And well…she told me…that she saw you at the office today. She works at a doctor's office."

I stopped walking. "Nat, I'm sorry, I just—"

"It's okay, Rosalina. But…why didn't you want to tell me that you had to go to the doctor's office?" He interrupted me.

"I didn't want to tell you because…well…I don't know…I was embarrassed."

Nat looked confused. "Why would you be embarrassed?"

"Because whenever I have to go to the doctor's I get nervous…and…I guess a little scared."

He stared at me for a few seconds. He had a puzzled expression. "Is there something else your not telling me?"

I sighed. "I have to go to the doctor every few years…because of the accident."

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about. Neither is being nervous about it."

"Well, I never told anyone. I didn't plan on it either. I was afraid that if I told you, then maybe the guys would find out and they'd all think I was a baby or something."

"You really shouldn't care what they think," Nat said as we began walking again.

"Why not? Their your friends, I want them to like me."

"Because…they can be jerks sometimes. There's no reason why they shouldn't like you."

"I still want them to like me."

Nat shook his head. "Whatever you say."

I couldn't help but smile. "So we're going to your house?"

"Yeah, Alex said he had a song he wanted to show you."

"Alex writes songs too?"

"Yeah but not a lot of songs. Just a few sometimes."

"That's still pretty cool considering he's six. I can't even write a song."

Nat just shrugged. "Anybody can write a song if they try."

I shook my head. "Not me. I can't do much."

"I'm sure you'd write a great song if you tried."

"Well I won't try. It's better if I don't. You write great songs."

"My songs? Their not that great."

I rolled my eyes. "Their obviously pretty good if a record company liked them!"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. I mean, I'm glad people like them, but their not the best songs ever."

"For your age they are," I said. "Most kids your age still think girls are gross."

Nat laughed. "So what if I thought girls were gross?"

"Then you wouldn't be hanging out with me," I reminded him. "No offense, but I'm pretty sure Josh, Thomas and David still think girls are gross."

"None taken, I know they do," He joked.

We reached the apartment, still laughing and talking while we were in the elevator and when we reached the floor of his apartment, we walked down the hallway to the apartment and Nat unlocked the door.

"Nat, guess what?! Guess what?!" Alex shouted the minute we walked inside.

"What Alex?" Nat asked, pretending to be just as excited.

"Dad has another show tonight so Jesse is babysitting!" The little boy cheered.

"Great!" Nat said, laughing at his little brother.

That's when Alex finally noticed me. "Hi Rosalina! Do you want to hear my song?"

"Sure," I said smiling at him.

He ran over to the piano.

Nat and I walked after him, and stood at the piano.

He started playing, "I'm six and a half, your almost twenty, that's how it is, that's how it is. I'm only four feet tall, your almost six feet, that's how it is, that's how it is."

It was only a piece of the song, but I could already guess who it was about.

"Did you tell Rosalina who the song is about, Alex?" Nat asked.

"It's about Jesse," Alex smiled happily.

"He has a little crush on Jesse," Nat whispered to me.

"Aw, that's so cute," I whispered. And it was. Except for that fact that Jesse _was _almost twenty and Alex was almost six, it was cute.

"Me and Jesse are dating!" Alex said happily.

"You are not dating, Alex," Nat said.

"In a way, Nat, in a way," He assured his brother.

Nat shook his head at his little brother, but said nothing.

"It's a good song, Alex," I told him. I was actually surprised at how well the song was written. At least for his age.

"Thanks."

"Did you help him with it?" I asked Nat.

"No!" Alex shouted before Nat could respond. "I don't want his help and I don't need it."

"Well that's good. It just makes your song even better because you wrote it all by yourself," I reassured him.

He smiled proudly.

"Nat, Alex, I'm going to head over to the restaurant for rehearsal. I'll see you later. Oh, bye Rosalina!" Mr. Wolff called as he walked out of the apartment.

"Bye Dad!" Nat called back.

"Bye Daddy!" Alex said.

"Jesse should be here soon," Nat told me.

"No falling asleep this time," Alex reminded us.

I tried to hold back a laugh as Nat's cheeks turned red.

"Alex!" He said sternly to his little brother.

"Sorry," Alex mumbled quietly.

I don't know if Alex means some of the things like Nat thinks. Do you know what I mean? I think Alex just literally meant, don't fall asleep, but Nat thinks that he's teasing us about it, like Josh or Thomas would do. "We won't fall asleep this time, " I said, still trying to hold back a laugh.

"I can't believe he said that," Nat mumbled.

I gave him a look. Even I knew Alex well enough by now that he would most definitely say that. "Really?"

"Okay, fine, I can believe he said it, but I still wish he didn't."

"He didn't mean it that way, Nat. I'm sure he didn't."

The door opened, then slammed and then I heard, "Nat! Alex! Where are you guys?"

"Jesse!" Alex shouted, getting up from the piano and running over to her at the front door.

"Hey Alex, how's my little boyfriend?" She said, bending down to hug him.

Then I suddenly got it. Alex thought Jesse meant a _literal _boyfriend, when she just called him that as a nickname.

"I showed Rosalina my new song," He said happily.

"Can I hear your new song?"

"No, it's a surprise," Alex said smiling deviously.

"Oh Alex, you know I don't like surprises."

"I want it to be a surprise," He whined.

"Okay, okay, I guess it can be a surprise."

"How is the band doing?" I asked, turning my attention from Jesse and Alex's conversation to Nat.

He shrugged. "The album should be coming out soon. I'm not exactly sure when."

"I can't wait to hear it."

"You don't have to get it."

"No, I do too. You guys are my friends. Plus, I'm gonna have to get it anyway. Josh will probably get a copy and be playing it all over the house. I'll hear it sometime."

Nat laughed. "Your probably right."

"Nat, guess what -oh hey Rosalina," Jesse said, coming into the living room.

I smiled. "Hey Jesse."

"Well, then I guess you can watch this with us. I brought a movie for us to watch. We can make popcorn and stuff," The babysitter suggested.

"Sure," Nat agreed.

So Jesse set up the movie and we made some popcorn and we all sat down to watch it.

Jesse was in the egg chair with Alex curled up next to her, and Nat and I were sitting on the couch. All the lights were off, and it was beginning to get dark. I wasn't sure what movie we were watching but I do know that Nat was half asleep when I looked over at him in the middle of it.

I gently elbowed him. "Hey, I'm supposed to be the one falling asleep, remember?" I whispered with a smile.

I could see him smile back at me in the light from the TV. "I'm surprised you haven't," He whispered back to me.

Throughout the rest of the movie, we joked like that. Alex was the one who ended up falling asleep early and Jesse carried him off to bed.

Nat and I finished the movie and he walked me home, just as it became too dark to see. But tonight as we walked to my house, and when he would walk back, the street lights of the neighborhoods would light his way home.

"Hey Nat?" I called out to him, right before I entered my house.

"Yeah?"

What I wanted to tell him, was something I won't reveal. So I didn't say it and changed my mind at the last second. "Just…be careful, okay?"

He nodded and gave me a goofy grin again. "I will."

* * *

**A/N-Hope you guys liked it! **

**REVIEW! **

**I haven't gotten many reviews in awhile! Does that mean I have to stop writing? Prove me WRONG! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~ **


	14. Nat's Sick Day with Dr Alex

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would still be on... **

**Hey guys!**

**Ok, so I don't like the ending to this chapter. Personally, I think it's really similar to That Summer's recent chapter's ending, but I wanted to update this story with SOMETHING so this is what I came up with. **

**Again, excuse the errors please(: **

* * *

Last night, I had a really terrible dream. I'm not going to go into detail because I don't want to think about it, but it had something to do with Nat getting hurt. So, honestly, I didn't get much sleep last night. I was up all night tossing and turning and trying to get the images out of my head. It made me anxious to know whether or not Nat made it home ok last night. I'm sure he did, but I'd still really like to know.

After breakfast, I couldn't wait any longer and had to call the Wolff apartment to see if he was okay.

"Hello?" Answered Jesse.

"Jesse, it's me Rosalina. Is Nat there?"

"I'm sorry, Rosalina but..." Jesse stopped, because of someone in the background.

"What is it, Jesse? Is something wrong?"

"No. Well, not exactly. It's just that Nat woke up this morning with a fever."

"Oh." At least it wasn't as bad as my dream. "Could I still talk to him?"

"Let me see if he's up to talk," Jesse said.

I remained quiet until I heard some quiet talking in the background. Then Jesse came back on. "Here he is."

"Hello?"

Just by his voice I could tell Nat was sick. He didn't sound different, but he didn't sound like his usual self.

"Hey Nat."

"Oh hey Rosalina. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to call because..." Was I supposed to tell him about how I had a nightmare about him? How are you supposed to tell a boy that you dreamt about him, let alone have a nightmare about him?

"Because why?" He asked, after waiting quietly for a few minutes.

"Um...I was just curious," I covered.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

I laughed. "Yes, Nat! Yes, I'm sure."

"I don't think you are."

"Well..." Should I cave and tell him?

"What is it?"

"I called because I had...um, well I had a dream that you got hurt when you walked home. And I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks for caring, but I'm fine. Besides having a fever, which I'm sure Jesse told you about."

"Yeah, she did. I bet Cooper's probably upset that your sick."

"Sort of. I mean, he's one of my best friends and he cares about me, but he's really upset because we had a photo shoot to promote our CD today."

"Oh...Josh never said anything about that."

"Do you really talk to Josh enough to find out?" He asked with a knowing tone.

"Oh, well no," I realized.

Nat let out a weak laugh. "I know you too well."

I shrugged, knowing he couldn't see it. "You do."

"Thanks for calling Rosalina. It actually made me feel a little better."

"Well don't push yourself Nat. You have to get officially better so we can hang out and you can play with the band."

"Wow, you sound like Cooper when he called earlier."

"Wait, are they still having the photoshoot without you?" I asked suddenly.

"No, but their having a band meeting with the president of the record company. Cooper already talked to me about it," Nat said. I could tell he sounded disappointed, but how could you blame him? He was missing a meeting with a man who was making his dreams come true. That might make a person upset.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I wish there was something I could do."

"That's okay. You don't have to do anythng. Just you calling me is enough."

Before I could reply, something that sounded like Alex shouting came from the other line.

"Hold on," Nat said quickly.

I waited in silence.

"What is it, Alex?" I heard Nat ask his little brother.

"Tell Rosalina to come over," I heard Alex say.

I smiled to myself.

"I'm sick, Al."

"So, she can stay with me and Jesse! We'll all take care of you."

Then a third voice joined them. "If she'd like to, she can, Nat. I talked to your dad, and I could always use some extra help with Alex." It was Jesse.

"I'll ask her," Nat said, laughing lightly. "Rosalina?" He was talking to me now.

"Yeah?"

"Jesse said if you wanted, you could come over. You'd have to stay with Alex and Jesse most of the time, but it's something."

I considered this. Should I go? Or should I just stay home and let Nat get better on his own? "I'll come."

He sounded happier already. "Okay, I'll tell Jesse."

"I'll see you soon, Nat." I hung up without a response, and ran to find my dad. It wasn't hard, considering I practically rammed into him in the hallway.

"What's the rush, Rosalina?"

"Dad, can I go to Nat's house?"

"Already? You just ate breakfast," Dad said, in actual surprise.

"Why would you be going to Nat's?" Josh's voice came from behind my dad.

Dad stepped aside to reveal Josh who must've been hiding around the corner, listening to our conversation.

"Why were you listening to our conversation, Joshua?" I asked, glaring at him.

"I don't know, Boobalina," He replied snobbily. "Because Nat is -"

"Nice enough to invite me over!" I interrupted him.

"Kids, cut it out," Dad said firmly. "You can go to Nat's," He said to me.

"Thanks Dad," I said smiling up at him.

"And Joshua, even if Nat is your friend too, it doesn't give you the right to listen to other people's conversations."

With that, I turned and walked out of the house, satisfied with seeing Josh being reprimanded by Dad. The one thing I don't like about today, is the possibility of getting sick. It's the last thing I need, but oh well.

The weirdest part, was that Nat wasn't waiting for me at the corner today.

~NBB~

I reached the Wolff apartment, and Alex happily let me inside. "Do you want to see Nat?"

I shrugged. Should I? "I guess so."

Alex led me to his and Nat's room. He stopped in the hallway, and peeked inside the bedroom, since the door was already closed. "Okay, you can come in." He opened the door wider and we stepped inside.

Nat was sitting up in bed, with comic books, a notebook and pencil, a Gameboy, and a bunch of games scattered on the bed in front of him. "Hey," He said. He sounded worse now then he did on the phone, but he sound too bad, he just sounded...what was the word? Oh, he sounded congested. You know, when you can't breathe through your nose so your voice sounds different? He sounds like that.

"Hi," I said finally. "How are you feeling?" It was a stupid question, but I didn't know what else to ask.

"Okay, I guess."

"You'll feel even better with Dr. Alex and his assistants Jesse and Rosalina!" Alex spoke up.

"Oh great," Nat said sarcastically, but Alex didn't catch on.

"C'mon Rosalina," Alex said, tugging on my wrist.

"Hold on Alex, I'll be right there," I said and Alex walked out of the room. "Are you gonna be okay?" I asked Nat.

He gave me a weak smile. "Sure, but are you?"

"I'll try. You should try to rest though, it's the best thing for you."

"Yes, Rosalina," Nat said, leaning back on his pillows.

"That's Nurse Rosalina to you," I joked and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N-See, I told you...well, review please(: Hope you guys liked it(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	15. Laughter Is The Best Medicine

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Yayyy, I updated! But this story is almost over ): I've got about three chapters left though.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! (: **

* * *

I reported to Jesse that Nat was going to sleep so she let Alex and I do whatever, as long as we let Nat sleep. Alex showed me a few tricks on the piano, which I still don't understand. (Don't tell Alex) He tried to play some of Nat's song from the album, but it wasn't exactly working.

About an hour and a half later, we heard a voice calling from somewhere. "Jesse! Jesse! Alex! Rosalina!"

Alex and I jumped off the piano bench and ran to his and Nat's bedroom. "What's wrong, Nat?" Alex asked.

"What am I allowed to eat?" He asked.

I let out a breath of relief. I thought something was really wrong. "I'll go ask Jesse," I said, stepping towards the door.

"No!" Nat said quickly.

I froze, and even Alex, looked at him curiously.

"I mean…could you do it, Alex? You know Jesse better anyway," Nat added.

Alex shrugged it off. "Okay."

"Is everything okay?" I asked, as soon as Alex left the room.

"I just…I have a question for you."

I began thinking of any question he could ask. What could he ask? What could he need to ask me that Alex couldn't hear? "Okay…"

"Well…um…I know I basically asked you to come, but why did you come here? I mean, not that I don't want you here, because I do but I mean…"

He rambled on and on until I finally caught on and interrupted him. "Nat, I came because I…" I stopped myself, thinking before I talked. "I'm your friend, and your mine. I care about you." Now I get it, he didn't want to ask in front of Alex because Alex isn't the best at keeping secrets, and I don't think Nat wants the guys to know just yet.

"Really?"

"Definitely."

Alex came back into the room and walked over to Nat's bed. "Jesse said the best thing for you is toast."

"Toast?" Nat asked, looking slightly disappointed. "That's all I can eat?"

The little boy shrugged.

"It's probably because when your sick, and especially for you, when you can't smell, nothing tastes good. So the only thing that you could probably still taste is toast. Everything else might not taste very good right now," I explained.

Nat looked a little surprised now. "Oh…well then could you go ask Jesse for some toast, Alex?"

"Yes sir!" Alex said, turning and marching out of the bedroom.

"I'd better go help him," I said, running after Alex.

Between the two of us, Alex and I managed to make toast for Nat, and even after Jesse said that it was enough, Nat was still hungry so we snuck him some more all afternoon. After we basically did everything Nat asked for, Alex made up a game that Nat was the boss and he and I were the servants. I actually thought it was kind of funny.

"Anything else, sir?" Alex asked.

"No, your dismissed," Nat said.

"What's that mean?" The little boy asked, obviously confused.

"You can leave," His older brother laughed.

"Okay, tell me if you need me," Alex said, walking out of the room.

"You're sure you don't need anything else, _sir_?" I joked, sitting on Nat's bed.

"I'm good," He said.

"Good. So tonight, get some sleep, so that you can go to the band meeting tomorrow. That way you can release your CD and become a famous rockstar, okay?" I told him, standing up.

"Well, I can try to get better but I can't promise the rest of that," He joked.

I smiled. "Fine, I can deal with that." I walked over to the door of his room. "I should probably go. If I stay any longer, I'll probably get your germs," I joked again.

"That's cool. I don't want your _girl germs _anyway," Nat joked back.

"Fine. Then I'll come back tomorrow," I said, pretending to be mad at him.

He caught on and played along. "Fine, then I'll see you tomorrow."

I laughed. "Bye Nat. Feel better."

"Thanks Rosalina, I will."

I walked out of his bedroom and shut the door behind me. I walked into the living room where Jesse was sitting on the couch, watching TV with Alex.

"Oh hey Rosalina. Wanna join us?" She asked, noticing me walk into the room.

"Uh no, I gotta get home. But do you think it'd be okay if I came back tomorrow?"

Jesse smiled. "Sure. I'm watching the boys again anyway."

"Okay, so then I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Jesse, by e Alex."

"Bye Rosalina," Jesse called after me.

"Bye Rosalina!" Alex shouted after me.

I walked home from Nat and Alex's apartment and as I was walking down the block, I saw a familiar face walking towards me.

It was Cooper! He was the band's manager right?

At first, I thought we were just going to walk past each other but just as I was about to walk past him, he stopped me.

"Hey, you're Rosalina right?" He asked, turning to face me.

"Yeah," I said smiling. "And you're Cooper, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I heard you were at Nat and Alex's house today."

How did he figure that out? Did Josh tell him? Did he tell Thomas and David too? "Oh…yeah. I was. Why?"

"I was wondering how Nat was feeling. You know he missed a band meeting today. It's just my luck. The minute Josh gets better, Nat gets sick."

I nodded. "Yeah, he told me about that. He seems to be doing better. If Alex leaves him alone long enough, he should be okay."

Cooper smiled. "Yeah, I understand that. Jesse's babysitting, right?"

I nodded. "Are you going up to see him?"

The nine year old manager shrugged. "I was, but I think you told me everything I need to know. I don't think I really want to bother Nat. I could always call him tomorrow."

"Okay, well good luck with the band, Cooper. I gotta get home."

"Okay, thanks Rosalina."

I walked away from Cooper and continued on my way home. I think I like Cooper. He's definitely more mature than Josh, David or Thomas. And I have to give him props for being ten years old and managing a band full time. He's pretty organized for a ten year old boy too. Anyway, I hope he likes me too. Not like like, but like as in…he likes me enough to be my friend. I mean, I feel bad enough when Nat sort of ditches his friends to hang out with me. Or at least it seems that way. Who knows, maybe Cooper will convince Thomas and David to like me. Although, I don't know if I really mind whether or not Thomas or David like me. Their both immature and I'm pretty sure that I heard Thomas say that he thinks girls still have cooties. Ugh.

* * *

**A/N-Hope you liked it!(:**

**Please review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	16. Where It All Started

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Well...I've got some things to tell you guys! First of all, this is the second to the last chapter of "Mystery Girl", meaning there will be ONE more chapter of this story and then it will be over. ): Which leads me to my second thing: I've decided that I'm going to turn "Wipe Your Eyes" into a multi-chapter story! I might turn the other ones into a story too, but for now, I'm going to work on "Wipe Your Eyes." The first chapter will be published tomorrow! **

**Enjoy THIS story and remember this is the second to the last story. I've got one more chapter for this one.(: **

* * *

The next day, Nat had fully recovered, and the band was at "Who's The Man Records" all day. According to Nat, they had to finish up the album, which meant they had to see how the CD was going to look, listen to all the songs for the last time, and they also had to talk about some other band-type things. Nat told me all of this over the phone. I'm glad that he does though, you know? I know Josh isn't going to tell me anything, so I'll have to rely on Nat for all and any information about the band.

"So are you going to become a huge rockstar and forget all about me?" I asked.

"No, no, I'll remember the little people."

"Nat!"

"Kidding! I'm just kidding! I can't forget you, Rosalina."

I was glad we were talking on the phone, otherwise Nat would've seen me blush. "Thanks."

"If I'm off with the band, you won't make any new girly friends who brainwash you or anything, will you?"

"Of course not."

Nat let out a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"I'll make a new friend who thinks boys have cooties, that's all."

"What?" He asked with alarm.

I laughed. "Kidding!"

"Okay, I see how it is," He joked.

"So are you ready for the album to come out?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess so. It was a lot of fun making it but I'm kind of glad that it'll be over with."

"Why?"

"So I can focus on writing new songs."

"Always writing, huh? You're a dedicated kid."

"It's what I do," Nat joked.

I laughed. "Good to know."

"Hey tomorrow, we're not doing anything. You wanna hang out at the park?"

"Sure. Is Alex going to be there?"

"Most likely."

"Then I better go to bed now so I can have more energy for tomorrow."

Nat laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye Nat."

"Bye Rosalina."

**~NBB~**

"Rosalina! Nat and Alex are here!" Dad called up the stairs.

"Coming!" I called back. I ran downstairs, and was walking towards the front door when I bumped into Miss Kaye.

She gasped in surprise and we both stepped back.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking straight ahead and walking around her. I made it to the front door to see Nat and Alex standing on the front porch. "Hey guys."

Nat smiled at me. "Hey Rosalina, ready to go?"

I nodded. "We're going, Dad!" I walked out and shut the front door behind me. We walked to the sidewalk and started towards the park.

"So when is your album releasing?" I asked.

"Well…I'm not supposed to say…" Nat said, seeming to think it over.

"C'mon, who am I going to tell?" I begged.

"It's releasing sometime in June. That's all I'm saying."

I smiled. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah, but we're going to release a song early, to see how everyone likes the music."

"I'm sure everyone will love it."

"I don't know…"

"Nat, seriously. Like I've been saying, don't waste your time on people who hate you. They're not worth it."

"Nat, look!" Alex said, pointing at something behind of us.

We followed Alex's hand to where he was pointing to see David, Thomas, and Josh walking towards us.

"Oh no. We better move," Nat said.

"Why?" I asked, becoming confused.

"Because, all their going to do is be rude to you. I don't want them to be."

"Nat, it's fine. Their just boys. I could care less what they think." Okay, so that was half of a lie. But I didn't care. I didn't want to have to hide every time Josh, Thomas and David wanted to walk past us.

"Okay, if you say so."

We continued walking on, and we even made it to the park before Thomas, David and Josh noticed us. The only reason they did was because Alex was chasing Nat and I around the park.

"What are you guys doing?" Josh asked.

Nat leaned forward on his knees to catch his breath. "Alex…was…chasing us…"

I stood up straight, trying to catch my own.

"Why would you run away from Alex?" Thomas asked.

"He…had a…sharp stick," Nat said.

"I tried to…take it away…but he already…found out…it was sharp," I said.

"NAT!" Alex shouted from somewhere on the jungle gym.

"Oh no, we gotta go. See you guys later," Nat said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me in the opposite direction. We to the grass area near the swings to try to catch our breath.

"Nat, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, standing up straight again.

"I mean running around so much after you just got over being sick. Maybe we should just take a break now. I don't want you to get sick again."

"What about Alex?"

"Let me see if I can handle Alex," I said, walking away from the grass area, past the swings, towards the middle of the park. I looked around the park for any signs of Alex. He probably thought we were still playing a game. I knew he was hiding somewhere. "Alex!" I called. "Alex, where are you?"

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. Before I could even turn around, I felt two little arms wrap around my waist.

"Hi Rosalina!" Alex said happily.

I laughed. "Alex, we can't play anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because…" I racked my brain to think of a good reason. I didn't want to tell him that Nat could get sick if we kept running around so much. "Because, Nat and I give up. You win," I said, looking over my shoulder at him. "So let go," I laughed.

"I told you I would win!" He said, smiling and immediately let me go.

I laughed as he ran towards the swings. I walked back over to the grass area where Nat was now sitting. "Hey."

"Did you take care of Alex?"

I nodded. "He's on the swings. So what's up?"

Nat shook his head. "Nothing…you know basically everything."

"Hey Nat, I just wanted to tell you that I'm really glad we became friends."

"Yeah…I am too."

"I mean in the past month and a half, I've probably seen and done stuff that I could probably never do with any of my friends back home."

Nat laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

I smiled. "I mean, I could do without all the boys who seem to not like me, but I'm still glad I came."

"Yeah, I mean I'm sorry your Mom died, because I know how it feels, but a few good things came out of it."

"Like what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"You never would've had to come to New York, and if you never came to New York, I never would've met you."

I looked away so Nat couldn't see me blush. "Wow…that's probably the nicest thing any boy has ever said to me."

Nat smiled. "And if I hadn't met you, then I probably wouldn't have been able to…" He stopped.

"What?"

"Um…nothing. It's just nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive."

I let it go, and we started talking about something else. Eventually we joined Alex on the swings and that's how we stayed for practically the rest of the day. When we were walking home, I realized that Nat helped me a lot since I came to New York. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have any friends, I wouldn't know my way around, and I wouldn't have dealt with my mom's death like I did. Like I've been saying, he's different than other boys. Not only does he have more talent, he's slightly more mature, he's nicer, and he's just…different. And not that it matters to me, but how many people can say they know and are friends with a rockstar? Even if Nat and the band doesn't make it big, he'll still be a friend that I can count on. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**A/N-Cheesy, I know, but my music/theatre teacher says cheesy always is the best way to go! **

**Please review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	17. The Documentary

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Well, this is the LAST chapter of "Mystery Girl". I don't even remember when I started this story last year, but it developed into something pretty great, don't you think? Now remember, this story is the first series of stories! The next story will be called "Girl of My Dreams"! I'll post a summary in my profile. Trust me, I will upload it, but I'm going to wait a bit. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of "Mystery Girl"! **

**Oh my gosh, and you guys: Did you guys hear about how Nat and Alex played at UNICEF benefit concert in New York, and they SANG a song TOGETHER with Selena Gomez?! I'm sure it's on YouTube if anyone wants to see. Oh my goodness you guys I FANGIRLED SO HARD over it! All three of my idols, TOGETHER, SINGING, FRIENDS, like it was too much. **

**Anyway...fangirl moment over. **

**Enjoy the story(:**

* * *

A few weeks later, the band released a single or "preview" for their album called "Crazy Car." Obviously, just like I said it would be, the song was hit. Adults, kids, _everyone _was buzzing about The Silver Boulders. Nat and the band began doing talk shows, photo shoots, CD signings, mini concerts, and everything. (And by the way, did you know that Miss Kaye and David's mom do NOT get along? Because they really don't. It's like a catfight every time their near each other.)

They were really busy, trust me. Nat had solo interviews too, which he was nervous for because he said not a lot has happened in his life yet. (Coming from the 9 year old who was now basically world famous.)

Then eventually, the band got a documentary done about them. Lots happened during that summer.

First of all, I figured out that Nat was so nervous around me when the guys were around, that he used that English accent all the time when he talked to me. (That was only when the guys were around.) Jesse had become the band's full time babysitter and tutor because the band had to miss school sometimes. The band was going great, until they started fighting over the silliest things. (I think one of the reasons was because Nat wrote a song called "Rosalina", but it was about another Rosalina apparently.) This was right before school let out for the summer.

Then they broke up right before their summer tour. It was hard on Nat and Alex. Nat became so depressed he barely left his apartment, and Alex's lemon lime soda addiction was so bad, he spent half the time running around, even more hyper than usual. I even tried visiting Nat but he told me was fine. I knew he wasn't. He looked like he was crying. He told me he'd been chopping onions. (Yeah, right.) Everyone seemed to be either mad or upset over the band's breakup. I saw on a show that The Adorable Timmerman Brothers, (a kiddie band that had just one hit song, but now were older and were no longer a band) thought the band was overrated.

One day, after Alex passed out at the soda shop, Nat decided it was enough. He made Alex go on a sodaholic cruise, where he became addicted to milk, which was definitely better then lemon lime soda. I think the cruise was good for Nat too, because when he came back, he came back with new inspiration, and a new attitude about this whole band thing. Cooper, 9 year old Cooper, who had been stressed through all of this, was really happy for Nat, and all for whatever Nat had in mind. By then, Thomas, David and Josh, had turned to Mort Needlemen, who offered Nat and Alex a record deal earlier, (but they turned it down) and made their own band called The Gold Boulders. (Stupidest name on Earth.)

It turned out that Nat wanted to start a new band. And he wanted to call it The Naked Brothers Band. (It's a _REALLY _long story, but simply put, Nat and Alex came out of the bathtub when they were little and called themselves "The Naked Brothers Band" it was their first band and I guess the name sort of stuck.) What Nat didn't know, and I had refused to mention until now, was that I could actually play 10 instruments. After proving it to him, he told me that I could definitely be in the band.

They held official auditions for another member of the band, and found some kids with some odd talents, but nobody who could play the actual guitar. After talking it over with Cooper, Nat and Alex contacted their old friend Cole Hawkins, who was in the original Naked Brothers Band. Nat had already written some new songs for us to play, and after a few weeks of rehearsal, we were ready for a tour towards the end of June.

Our first show in Chicago was with who else, The Silver Boulders, who were also on tour. (They were our opening act.) Apparently, the only song they got to play, was a song Nat had told Thomas that wouldn't be a good one to have. It was the only song they got to play because they were booed off the stage. (I didn't really like the song.) Nat, being the nice person he was, offered them a position in The Naked Brothers Band, but he was interrupted before they could respond by Mort Needlemen shoving him out. Then, right before we went out to perform, Nat and I were talking backstage. I was so nervous about performing, especially because I'd never performed in front of anybody, much less a huge audience. Nat told me to just relax and that I'd do great. He finally admitted the truth about the song "Rosalina." He wrote it for me! After he said that, I couldn't help it. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

We went out and played Nat's _new _songs "Hardcore Wrestlers (With Inner Feelings)" and "Rosalina." (By the way, I blushed through the whole song.) The audience loved it, (and in the audience were the Adorable Timmerman Brothers, who earlier thought The Silver Boulders were overrated…) and we finished off the rest of our tour. When we got back to New York, it was July already. When we passed by the Empire State Building, it was lit up red, white and blue and Alex thought it was lit up for him. (Because they were his colors.) But none of us had the heart to tell him it was actually the 4th of July. We got back to the Wolff apartment, and celebrated the Naked Brothers Band successful tour. Then, while the party was still going on, Thomas, Josh and David showed up and asked to join the band. Nat was surprised, but of course being the forgiving boy he was, let them back in the band. Everyone was happy to see them back and so was I. I mean, we may have our differences, but I was happy that Nat was happy. To finish off the night, our whole band, which consisted of Nat on piano, Alex on drums, Cole and Josh on guitar, Thomas and I on cello and David on keyboard, played "Crazy Car" on the roof of the Wolff's apartment building wearing American flag doo-rags. (Courtesy of Alex.) A whole crowd of people were listening below and the band's body guard, Jesse, Mr. Wolff, and Cooper were up on the roof with us. Jesse and our body guard were dancing, which made all of us laugh. When we finished the song, fireworks exploded in the air behind us, spelling out: "The Naked Brothers Band." Now, keep in mind this was all captured on film.

Can you say BEST- SUMMER - EVER?

* * *

**A/N-I know it's all in paragraphs, and it might be a little hard to read, but I tried to split it up as best as possible. So anyway...**

**Please review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


End file.
